How I Met Your Mother
by JLaLa
Summary: On a rainy afternoon, Harry is left to entertain his three very rambunctious children. He decides to tell them different versions of how he met his future wife, and not the same old BORING love story as his son James calls it. Post-Deathly Hollows
1. Rainy Days and Mondays

Hello everyone! Now that MTW is finished, I decided before making my decision of whether to continue on with the next section for now. I've decided to create a little series of one-shots for everyone.

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

How I Met Your Mother (Rainy Days and Mondays)

By JLaLa

As it happens, rainy afternoons equal bored and excitable children. That was the case for Harry Potter and his little trio: James, Albus, and Lily. Ginny, his wife, was gone for the afternoon along with Hermione Weasley for some rather mysterious reason.

So here he was, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and saviour to the wizard community.

He should've added 'World's Worst Father' to this list.

Here he was AFRAID of his children. James was mischevious, and it eerily reminded him of a pint-size version of the Weasley twins. Albus was prone to disappearing; both Harry and Ginny had spent many a day searching for their quiet son only to find him in random places. Last time, he was napping under his bed. Oh and Lily...she was all smiles until she had a tantrum and though she was small—damned if her screaming didn't carry through the countryside.

"Daddy," his four year old daughter called to him. "I'm bored." James and Albus who sat by the window looking forlorn turned to him.

"We are too," James said as he ran a hand through his Weasley red hair. Taking a snitch he had in his pocket, he threw it up and caught it quickly. Harry smiled thinking of how his own father use to do the same thing.

Lily sat on his lap. "Tell us a story," she demanded like a little princess.

"About what?"

Albus sat next to him and played with his hands. "How about how you and Mum met?"

Harry smiled fondly at his sensitive son. Ginny often said that though quiet, her Albus had a sensitive soul and would be a wonderful husband someday. He was the one who often took care of his sister and Mum whether it be making tea for Ginny or playing dress up with Lily despite the teasing from James.

"But don't make it the same old story of how she was Uncle Ron's baby sister and you didn't even notice she was a girl till she started dating Dean and blah, blah, blah," James added. "Make up a different version."

"Okay," Harry said and they all gathered around him. "

"In the story, Mummy should be wearing a pretty dress," Lily said.

"NO! Let's have a dog in the story," James said. "One that looked like Uncle Sirius!"

"Let's have it in an art studio," Albus added.

Harry put his hands up to halt the possible argument between the three. "Okay everyone. Let's start with Lily, okay?" He thought for a moment. "Aha! I got it."

So he began.

......................................

Next chapter: The Party, or Ginny hates dresses.

I've decided to do something frothy for right now until I can work out a good timeline for 'Meeting the Potters'--possible title for the continuation of 'Meeting the Weasleys'.

Suggestions? Prompts for this one? I have the Potter kids suggestions and I'd like some of yours. The chapter will be dedicated to you if I used your prompt.


	2. Lily's Story or Ginny hates dresses

Here it is!

A hug from little Lily Potter for any reviews!

All characters belong to J.K Rowling.

REVISED: Some of you brought out a snafu that I had made so I have changed it. Thank you to those who did!

How I Met Your Mother

(Lily's story or Ginny hates dresses)

By JlaLa

"Hermione, is this really necessary?" Ginny said looking at the gaudy invitation for her friend's eighteenth birthday. Hermione had the good grace to blush at such a girly piece of paper. Her friend was not a debutante but she was doing it to appease her parents who insisted that they give their pride and joy the most extravagant party ever.

"I know that it's not something I would necessarily do but my mum really wants me to have this party," Hermione replied as she pulled back her long curly hair. "Mum and dad feel a little left out of the loop, you know? I mean I've been away at Hogwarts growing up and they feel like they've missed out. Mum's already invited your family. Molly's really excited---and I asked Ron to go with me..." Her friend's face turned scarlet.

"I guess since Ron decided to get a pair and go as your date," Ginny said. "I will go...in a dress."

Hermione tackled her in excitement. "Thanks Gin!" Ginny felt rather embarassed to have her friend laying on top of her. "I promise you will have fun---"

"Are we interupting?" They both looked to see the wicked smiles of her twin brothers, Fred and George.

"Please do go on but let me get my camera," Fred said trying to suppress his laughter.

"Should I break the news to Ron that he lost his girl to a girl?" George quipped. His response came in the form of a ball of socks being thrown at him.

"You boys are incorrigible," Hermione said.

"We love you too, Hermione," they chorused together. In frustration, she took her wand and used it to throw a massive amount of clean laundry on them. Both Fred and George were covered in her clothing.

"I, however, didn't know you loved us that much," Fred held up a rather intimate piece of clothing. Looking at the tag, he grinned at her. "Why Hermione, you really have GROWN."

"Here's the bottom half," George said as he held the lacy knickers between his thumb and forefinger. "I never fancied that you wear black lace."

"Give those back!" she said and they ran out the door. "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! YOU COME BACK HERE!" She rushed out the door in hot pursuit leaving Ginny to gather the scattered clothes. Hermione was suddenly at the doorway. "By the way, don't forget to get a dress." She rushed back out to find the boys.

"Where--" Ginny's question was suddenly drowned out by the screams of the twins. Hermione must have done something particularly cruel.

Ginny had to remember to ask Hermione what she had exactly done to make the twins speak in high pitched squeals that whole day.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Now where exactly does one shop for a dress?" Ginny strolled through the store-lined neighborhood. She had convinced herself that she was perfectly capable of finding a dress without any help. Now as she stood around the busy shopping district, Ginny was suddenly aware of how naïve she had been. "Dress, dress must find dress--"

"You won't find it here." Ginny turned to see the most gorgeous green eyes staring at her. The face of a handsome young man with messy black hair and a small grin greeted her. He was wearing a green apron and white button up with his sleeves rolled up showing off muscular arms.

"Huh?" To say the least, Harry Potter was intrigued by the beautiful redhead. He had been adding more oranges to the front booths when he encountered her. She was petite with a curvy shape wearing a simple long sleeve and jeans. Her eyes were a coffee brown and her face was ivory with spinkle of freckles across her face.

"This is a market," he said to her. "I'm Harry, by the way." She looked at the fruits and vegetables around them and then smiled at him.

"Ginny," she replied and shook his hand. A shot of electricity rushed through her and she pulled back quickly as if her hand was burnt. "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm walking around like a chicken without her head. I have to find a dress for my friend's birthday and it's a really fancy party. I also don't have much money."

"I could help," he replied. "If you don't mind spending the day with a complete stranger."

"We're not strangers," Ginny informed him boldly. "I'm Ginny, you're Harry."

"Ginny what?"

"Weasley."

"And you are?"

"Harry Potter."

"Okay then, Harry," Ginny said. "Where will it be first?"

"Oy Harry!" a middle aged man with copper colored hair came out of the store. "I thought you were leaving...if you're not than I would glad to put you back to work--"

"I was just showing my...fiancee where I work." Harry put an arm around her and she look up at him. What the hell was he doing? He kissed the back of her neck. "Play along." He had whispered in her ear and a chill ran through her. The feelings were unfamiliar yet welcoming. "She's been out of town."

"Fiancee!" He pulled her into a bear hug. "How wonderful! MISSY! Get out here!" A heavy set woman ran out wiping her hands on her apron. "This is Harry's fiancee—I didn't catch your name love!"

"Ginny Weasley," she said overwhelmed by all the attention. Harry stood by with an amused smile. 'I'll get you later,' she said to him in her head. "Well I guess it'll be Ginny Potter soon."

"I just never thought our Harry was getting married, my dear!" The woman said and gathered her into bone crushing hug reminiscent of her mother. "I'm Missy, and this fellow is my husband Grant." She wiped her eyes. "Harry just seemed so lonely with his parents gone and all. Oh and those horrible relatives of his--"

"Now dearest," her husband said. "This is a happy occasion."

"We were going to go grab a bite to eat," Harry informed them. "And then Ginny has to look for a dress for her friend's birthday."

"Oh! I have a picnic basket ready made for me and Grant. I'll make another one and you two take the one I've already made." She went into the market and then retrieve a large basket.

"We couldn't," Ginny said.

"You will," Missy insisted.

Harry took her hand and entwined his fingers between hers. "There's no arguing Gin. Come on we're losing valuable dress finding time."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How long have your parents been gone?" Ginny asked him as she popped a grape into her mouth. They had found a small grassy area in a local park and were now eating their free lunch under a tree. At least, she didn't have to pay. She would save a little more money for that damned dress.

"About a year after I was born," he replied as he bit into his sandwich. There was something about Ginny; he was never one to be so forward. Harry felt as if it was essential to know her. "I lived with my mother's family for awhile but then reconnected with my long lost Godfather."

"Sounds pretty dramatic." She turned to him and her eyes burned. Harry felt the static through his body. "I'm sorry about your parents." Ginny took his hand in hers.

For a moment, he thought it might be possible to touch her lips. The wind was warm and her hair danced along the breeze framing her face beautifully. "Oh...eww!" She pointed to couple on a nearby bench. "They remind me of brother and his wife, Fleur. They're always all over each other." The couple were practically on the verge of copulating right there. "Two can play at this game."

She grinned wickedly and then Ginny was suddenly straddling him. "Play along." Harry smiled at the instructions that he had given her earlier. Taking his face in her hands, she kissed his lips.

For all he knew, a million man parade could've walk through and he wouldn't have noticed. Harry was being kissed by the most beautiful woman he had ever met. Suddenly he was on top her, and entwining his hand through her fiery hair.

"Oh gawd, get a room!"

Ginny turned from where she laid to see the couple looking down at them. "You're one to talk sweetie." The girl glared at her and Ginny stood up. "Mind if we borrow the room that you'll be getting later?" The girl huffed at her and then with one more sour look took her boyfriend's hand and left.

Harry and Ginny burst out into loud laughter.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Tell me about your family, Gin," Harry asked as they walked hand in hand. How they had gotten so comfortable was a mystery but it seemed so natural. He loved how she cocked her head when she was devising a plan or the way she coiled her hair around her finger when she talked.

"Well, I'm the youngest of seven," she said. "...and the only girl. So all my boyfriends had it tough."

"And your boyfriend now?"

"Don't have one." He grinned.

"I imagine if you did, he wouldn't be very happy about you kissing other blokes," he told her and Ginny only nodded as she looked throughout the bustling streets. "So your husband would probably have to be a very brave man."

"Probably." Ginny suddenly stopped. "Look!" Harry looked up to see a rather beat-up brick building with a neon sign blinking: TATTOOS.

His stomach dropped.

She couldn't possibly think that--

"Come on Harry," Ginny said and she turned to him with enticing eyes as she placed a hand on her hip. "Are you brave?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Apparently he wasn't.

And neither was she.

One look at the scary chair and even scarier needle, they had bolted. Ginny opted for a henna tattooist they had saw at an outdoor booth. Harry watched as they had traced the paste into a intricate design. Ginny had taken his hand as she let the tattooist put the design on her delicate skin.

Harry took a close look at Ginny. Her face was heart shaped framed by layers of thick, red. Her eyes were an almond shaped but they glinted with a wickedness in them. His own mother had been a redhead and his Godfather had guaranteed that his own mate would be ginger haired like his mum. It was the Potter curse to fall in love with a redhead.

Did he just think in love?!

"All done my dear," the young man said. "It's on the house because I've got to run off."

"Harry look," Ginny held out her hand to show them what he did.

"You were very brave," he replied as he stood up and kissed her on the cheek. She smelled of flowers. Ginny felt him inhale and she suddenly found it hard to breathe. For one moment, they looked at each other waiting to see who would make the next move.

"Listen mate," the guy said with a smile. "My girl Sheila is having a party over there at that pub." He pointed to a nearby corner. "Why don't you and your lady come and have a drink with us?"

"Are you game Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Always." She grinned.

The man was named Sanjit and his girlfriend Sheila was a bartender. Drinks were of course free. The place was clean with a pool table, and wooden tables all around. A stage with a karaoke system was set up where an older gentlemen sang 'Danny boy' as other men in business suits cheered him on.

Ginny had never been in a pub. Her brothers often went and would never let her come claiming that they didn't want her where men could possibly make a not so nice move. 'I'll show them.'

"Babe!" A girl jumped on Sanjit wrapping her legs around his waist. He kissed her throughly before putting her down. "I'm Sheila, by the way" She was wearing a wrap skirt with her hair in long blonde dreads. Odd but pretty in a way. "I see that my Sanjit has brought in some strays."

"Ginny." She held out her hand for the girl to shake. Harry did the same as they were led to a table full of Sanjit and Sheila's friends. "What are we doing?"

"Drunken karaoke." A bloke with a rather tall mohawk said as he downed a shot of tequila. He looked at Harry and Ginny. "Which one of you is going to be grace us with a song?"

"Harry, of course," Ginny said with a smile. Harry who was given some sort of German beer nearly spit in her face.

"W-What?! I can't possibly sing!" he sputtered. Ginny looked at him with a pout and then got up from her chair. "What are you doing?" She walked his chair so that she was right in front of him and he felt his face flush. Ginny sat on his lap and entwined her arms around his neck. Leaning her forehead against him, she looked into his eyes all the while licking her lips. "You're treading dangerous ground woman."

Ginny took the beer from his hand and then took a swig. "You're doing it." She continued to use him as her chair. He didn't really mind because she seemed to fit him like a glove.

They turned to see the watched as Barker, the mohawk guy, went up to the stage and did a rather impressive version of Frank Sinatra 'My Way'. His voice was a nice baritone and he was rather in tune. The group cheered him on.

An hour passed and they had all watched as Sheila and her friend Cokie, a girl with an enormous afro did a crazy tone-deaf version of a Spice Girls. Sanjit laughed as he sipped a Corona. "I'm not with her for her voice!" After a shot of tequila, Sanjit got up to the mic. "Just the a small town girl. Living in a lonely world, she took the midnight train going anywhere..."

"Journey," Harry informed her as he tightened his hold on Ginny's waist. "He's not bad."

The pub had filled as they were all singing so when Sanjit finished he was greeted to the sound of roaring applause and whistles. "Come on Harry! Get your arse up here!" Sanjit called him. Ginny was suddenly pulling him up as he protested.

"I can't sing!" he replied as she dragged him to the stage. Ginny was pretty strong for such a small girl. Harry held up a hand to block the spotlight. "I don't know a lot of songs." Sanjit handed him the mic.

"I picked a good one for you," he said with a wink. "Just follow the tune." Ginny stood below with a small smile. She had to admit that really didn't know how she would let him go at the end of their day. It didn't seem possible but in only one day, she had fallen in love with a complete stranger.

Their group cheered him on as the pop tune came on. The crowd seem to know the tune for they began to cheer. 'Follow the words,' he told himself as he began to croon nervously. "I hear your name whispered on the wind. It's a sound that makes me cry..." The crowd clapped to the beat. "I hear a song blow again and again through my mind and I don't know why. I wish I didn't feel so strong about you like happiness and love revolve around you..."

"He's pretty good," Sheila said as she stood next to Ginny.

Their group as well as the crowd joined Harry as he sang the chorus. "Trying to catch your heart is like trying to catch a star. So many people love you baby that must be what you are. Waiting for a star to fall and carry your heart into my arms. That's where you belong in my arms baby, yeah..."

Harry stepped down from the stage and went to take her hand. "I've learned to feel what I cannot see but with you I lose that vision. I don't know how to dream your dream so I'm all caught up in superstition." He pulled her so that she twirled to him with her back to his chest. He put an arm around her waist and she grinded against him with a smile. "I want to reach out and pull you to me. Who says I should let a wild one go free?"

Holding her close against him, Harry didn't want to let her go. After the song was over, he didn't even hear the thunderous applause as she kissed him. "Damn it!" She pulled away. "Stores are closing in two hours! WE HAVE TO GO!" After saying goodbye to their new friends, they ran out the door hearing the loud cheers behind them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They arrived at the front of the department store watching as people in fine coats and suits walked into the building. Ginny suddenly felt self-conscious and she wrapped her arms around herself. Harry saw her sudden somber demeanor. "What's wrong?"

"I've never been in such a nice store, Harry," Ginny said. "I don't belong here. My mum made all my clothes and I've never had anything new or even as lovely as those woman are wearing." Harry wrapped his arms around her. "Why did I even bother trying?" She tried to turn around but he gripped her shoulders.

"You're worth ten of those women," he replied. "You don't even have to buy anything if you don't want to and you will still be beautiful." He took her hand and pulled her to the entrance. They walked in and he went to the a saleswoman. "Can you tell me where the women's section is?"

"One level up sir." He smiled and then dragged Ginny to the escalator.

"I've never been on one of these," she said softly. "Thank you Harry." Harry kissed her knuckle and led her to the section. Ginny looked around the large array of evening gowns overwhelmed by the colors.

"Can I help you?" a saleswoman asked with a friendly smile.

"We need a dress as beautiful as her," Harry said.

"Come along, my dear," the woman said and then led Ginny to the dressing room. "You have a very sweet boyfriend, he looks like my husband did around his twenties." Looking Ginny over, she was struck by the petite beauty. "If I had a figure like yours... I'll be right back and let your boyfriend have seat by the three way mirror."

The woman left without Ginny correcting her. He wasn't her boyfriend, in fact, he was a stranger. However, it didn't seem to matter to either one of them that they had taken the liberties of one another as if they were intimately involved. Her heart was crushed to think that after this they might never see one another again.

Not to mention, she had failed to tell him that she was a witch.

The saleswoman, Bernadette, according her tag had gathered a stack of dresses for her. Ginny looked through the pile and then picked the ones she thought were nice. It took her ten dresses before she happened to find the one. It was a halter dress that fell below the knee with thin straps. The neckline around her chest had sparkling jewels framing her upper half and she to admit it flattered her body nicely.

She walked out to show Harry. He stood up with his mouth slightly gaping at her. His mouth went dry, and went he spoke his voice was tight. "It's green." He took her hand and led her to the mirror.

"To match your eyes," Ginny replied in a soft voice. "Harry--" She stopped when his hands cupped her face and he looked at her with such longing before their lips met in a searing kiss. After a wonderful eternity, they pulled away.

"This is the dress," Harry said to her. "And look, it's on sale." She realized that she hadn't spent a cent anyway. She would have money left over for shoes.

"Thank you Harry," she said as she leaned against him looking at herself in the mirror. "It's absolutely perfect."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry walked her over to King's Cross so that she could catch the train. Actually, she would be apparating but would do it when he was out of sight. They were quiet as they walked only stopping when they were at the entrance. She held her dressbag in her arms. Ginny looked up at his eyes and saw the same sadness that she knew were in her own. "Do you think we'll ever see each other again?"

"That's up to us, I guess," Harry replied. "This was such a perfect day no matter what happens."

"Thank you for being my fiance, boyfriend, and personal shopper for a day," she said to him. "I got to go, my mum is expecting me home soon." Ginny kissed him quickly. "Goodbye Harry."

"Goodbye Ginny," he replied with a soft smile. "Till we meet again." Ginny walked towards the stairway down to the platforms turning once more before descending down the stairs to see the tall boy waving at her with his glowing green eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry slept in the following Saturday and as he walked through the hallway of his flat; he stopped short. There sitting at the kitchen table was his Godfather, Sirius Black, reading the Daily Prophet. "Sirius? What are you doing here?"

"Harry!" The man grabbed his godson into a hug. "A bit of a late start, isn't it? It's almost noon."

Harry took a seat. "Haven't been sleeping these past two days," he replied. "Studying for midterms."

Sirius grinned at him and held up the notebook that laid on the table. He opened it to reveal a picture that Harry had sketched of a long haired girl smiling at him. "What subject is she in?" Harry grabbed the notebook and closed it quickly. Harry could still remember her voice, her laughter, the warmth of her hands and the smell of her hair. "Pretty girl. What's her name?"

"Ginny," he replied. "Doesn't matter, I'll never see her again." He went to grab a cup of coffee and sat back down. "And get this Sirius, she was a redhead like Mum."

"The Potter curse," Sirius replied. "And why are you not seeing her again?"

"She doesn't know I'm a wizard."

"That could be a problem." Sirius said. "How did she happen?" Harry sighed and then proceeded to tell him the tale of their day together. From Missy and Grant meeting his so called fiancee, to their parting at King's Cross. After a sip of his coffee, Sirius put his cup down and looked at Harry. "And you really SANG?!"

"It's just that when I was with her," he replied with a soft smile. "I felt like I could do anything. Holding her, and kissing her came so naturally like it was supposed to be that way."

"That's a rare thing," Sirius replied. He handed Harry an invitation. "Come with me and get your mind off things. Muggle friends of mine, their daughter is having a party and she happens to be a witch. She just graduated from my alma-mater Hogwarts." Harry raised his eyebrows. "Don't worry she has a boyfriend."

Harry got up with Sirius on his tail. "It'll be fun. Tonks and Remus will be there." Harry sar on the couch grabbing a nearby magazine and flipping through it. "Come on, I need a designated driver. On Monday, we will go looking for this perfect redhead of yours. What do you say?"

His godson put the magazine down and then turned to him. "You have to pay for my suit."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny looked at Hermione as she arranged her hair in front of her vanity. The Grangers had rather nice piece of property in Ireland. It included a ballroom which would be used for Hermione's party. Many of the guests were from the Wizarding community and the muggles who were there already knew that their magical community existed.

They were in Hermione's chambers which happened to include a living room, guest room with a private bathroom. Hermione's room was huge and she could tell that her parents adored their only child and spared no expense for her. She, however, remained humble and kept her nose in the books unlike other little chits who spent their time on making trouble.

"My hair is okay, right?" Hermione asked. It had been straightened and then put up in a french twist with only a few tendrils around her face. "I don't know why parents spent so much money."

"They did it because they love you and are proud of you," Ginny replied. "I know! Put the necklace that Ron gave you on." She took the box laying on the table and opened it to reveal a simple gold chain with a rose charm hanging on it. Clipping it on Hermione's neck, she put her hands on the seated girl's shoulders. "Lovely." Hermione's dress was a simple cream strapless gown and suited her figure nicely.

"Ginny, you look lovely too," Hermione replied. The green dress was stunning on her and she seemed to be glowing. "Sit." They switched places and Ginny sat in the chair. "I just wanted to thank you for going through this with me." Taking a box from a nearby drawer, she took out a chain similar to the one that Ron had given except the charm was a simple, round emerald.

"Thanks Hermione," Ginny said as she fingered the jewel. It sparkled like his eyes.

Monday, she would go back and explain everything.

"What are you humming?" Hermione asked. She had noticed that her friend seemed distracted with a wistful smile on her face. "It sounds like a muggle song."

"I heard it at a pub I passed when I was shopping for my dress."

Monday. She would go to him on Monday.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Tonks!" Harry called out and his friend rushed over to him. He twirled her around in her arms before placing her down. Her pink hair was shoulder-length and straight; she wore a simple, black dress and army boots. "That outfit is so you."

"That penguin suit is so not you," she replied. "Don't all Uni students usually sweatpants, or pajamas?"

"Your cousin insisted." Harry informed her. "Where's Remus?"

"Over there talking to Molly," Tonks replied and called out to her boyfriend. "So Sirius when did you blow back into town?"

"Yesterday night." Sirius took a swig from a glass that a nearby waiter had offered him. "I went to Harry's flat and he told me about some chick he met."

"She's not some chick," Harry declared defensively.

"Sounds serious." Tonks took a sip from her glass.

"Harry!" Remus had walked over and Harry hugged him. Remus Lupin had been his teacher for several years because of his decision to be homeschooled. It helped him balance between grade school and magic lessions so that he could have the best of both worlds. "How are you my boy?"

"Good." He looked over to the woman next to Remus with a friendly smile and red hair with streaks of gray in it.

"Harry, this is Molly," he said to his young student. "I taught many of her children and some grandchildren while at Hogwarts."

"Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Such a polite boy," Molly said with a smile. "Tall and skinny like my Ronnie boy; you're about his age. His girlfriend is the birthday celebrant. She is with my girl somewhere."

"How is she?" Tonks asked. "I haven't seen her in ages."

"Lovely but wild," Molly replied. "She's gone and tatooed herself." Harry's heart began to pound. "She swears it will fade. Where is that girl? She's the only redhead here and she's in a green dress. Found it TWO days before the party, and it took her until nightfall to find it."

It couldn't be.

"Oh mum," a voice said behind him. "You're not telling them about my Henna tattoo again, are you?"

But it was.

Harry turned and there stood Ginny Weasley. Their eyes met and he felt his face melt into a smile. Ginny was looking at him too with a small grin growing. "Can you imagine? What kind of girl goes looking for a dress but comes back with a tattoo?" her mother asked.

"I imagine the same girl who pushes a guy up on stage to sing in a pub," Harry said and held out his hand to her. "Harry Potter."

She held out her tattooed hand out to him and winked as their hands joined.

"Ginny Weasley."

And so it began.

///

FIN.

Any song request from Harry for a review!

"Waiting for a Star to fall" is sung by Boy Meets Girl.

This ia very loosely based on a Korean movie called 'My Sassy Girl' and I would definitely recommend it for any people who are into romantic comedies.

Next: A brief interlude and then James' Story.


	3. James's Story or The Stray

Thank you to those who reviewed and pointed out my snafu!

Here is the next story!

How I Met Your Mother (James's Story or The Stray)

By JLaLa

"That was a great one daddy!" Lily said and threw her arms around his neck. He looked out the window and saw that the rain had stopped.

Whew.

Now he could let his crazy children run through the moors until they took their nap. Maybe Albus and James would be up for a game of Quidditch.

"Look!" He pointed at the window. "Why don't we go outside--"

"But I want my story!" James said and crossed his arms, a scowl on his face. Ginny had often remarked that James was the most friendly and outgoing. However he was prone to moodiness like his father.

Being the oldest made it often difficult for the parents to pay attention to him. There was Albus, who had been born early and was prone to allergies or coughs, or Lily who was the youngest and the only girl.

"And I'm hungry,"Albus informed him.

"Okay kids, let's make some lunch." The quartet walked into the kitchen and while the children sat at the table, Harry gathered ingredients for sandwiches. The kitchen at Potter Manor was moderate and was visually reminiscent of the Burrow's kitchen.

It gave Harry and Ginny a sense of normalcy in an otherwise chaotic world. He was the Saviour of the Wizarding world, as well as the head of the Auror department. Ginny had been playing for the Holyhead Harpies during their most successful season and was now a Quidditch reporter.

They were a formidable couple together.

But to their children, they were just plain, old Mum and Dad.

When he was finished making a pile of sandwiches, he set it down on the table where his children made a grab for as many sandwiches as they could. "Dad, can you tell us my story now?" James pleaded as he bit into his ham and tomato sandwich.

Harry thought for a moment while he chewed his own chicken salad sandwich. "With a big, black dog like Sirius, huh?" He thought for a moment. "Okay I'm ready."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**James's Story**

There were not many things that Harry Potter did for his Aunt Petunia. She had never been very kind to him at all nor did she apologize for it. When he had turned eighteen, he had left his home in Surrey and moved to London. Being away from the Dursleys gave him a chance to make a life for himself albeit a very lonely life.

There had been a few people that he had befriended at the cafe he worked at but he mostly kept to himself. So when his Uncle Vernon had died suddenly from a sudden heart attack he was surprised that he had felt sympathy towards Petunia. It had been two months ago and his Aunt was still in a state of mourning.

When he arrived that day, he found that his cousin Dudley was there. He had been carrying a tray up the stairs to his mother. "Hey Harry," his cousin greeted him with a soft, tired smile. His father's death had changed Dudley and he had dropped his wayward attitude to help his Mum. "It's one of THOSE day."

He meant that Aunt Petunia was laying in her room with the blinds drawn. Harry looked around. The house was in utter disarray and going to the kitchen he saw piles of dishes in the sink and food all over the counters. He went back to where he had left Dudley. "What happened?"

"She was rummaging through everything when I came back from class." Dudley went to a local college. "Mum told me she was looking for some photo of her at their wedding. She wanted to know what the flowers in her hair were. She said that Dad always loved the scent..." They were quiet for awhile. "I'm going to bring this up to her."

Harry stood for a moment, and decided he needed to take a breather. Sitting on the porch steps, he put his head in his hands. He knew that he should've been angry but he wasn't.

Harry felt completely useless.

A warm, wetness engulfed one of his hands. Harry looked up to see a large, black dog with its tail wagging happily licking it."Hey boy." He patted the dog's head. "Where's your owner?" The dog tenatively smelt his hand before sitting before him and cocking its head. "My Uncle died about two months ago, and my Aunt is in an awful state. When I was younger, they didn't really treat me very well but for some reason I want to help her. She is still family, after all." He thought for a moment. "There must be some way to help her...sorry to bug you. I know that I'm just another human telling you his sob story."

The dog whimpered as if to say 'I understand' and Harry smiled. "You've been a big help boy." A loud whistle was heard and as he stood he looked around to see where it came from.

He turned to see that the dog had disappeared.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius waited two blocks before he switch back to his human form and then apparated away. Appearing in the front of his ancestral home, Grimmauld Place, he walked in and took his jacket off. Going into the kitched, he was surprised to see the youngest Weasley, Ginny sitting at the table stirring her tea.

At eighteen, Ginny had grown into a beautiful, young woman. He remembered her as a young, gangly thing when he first met. However, she had nerve and was often the sidekick when he pulled pranks.

She saw him as her own godfather and confidante. While many doted on Ginny like she was a child; Sirius treated her as a friend and most important to the girl, an adult. "How did it go?" she asked and poured him a cup. They had began Potter-watch after Vernon's death. They feared that Vernon's death was something more than it was. She had researched and found his family had no history of heart disease.

It was she who had convinced Sirius that perhaps he should visit his godson in his animagus form. To her, Harry Potter was the beloved godson of her friend despite all the hoopla about 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. She saw his concern and thought it would be better to see him as a canine to bring the young man comfort.

"He is exactly as I had picture him. He's kind, and concerned about his family despite the fact that we know he was never treated well." Ginny sipped quietly. "And he's very good-looking by the way."

She was suddenly coughing her tea up. After Ginny had calm her frazzled nerves, she smoothed down her hair. "Why should that concerned me?" Getting up, she went to the pantry and looked for the pastries to avoid Sirius's grin.

"Tell me," he asked from where he sat. "In all that research, did you ever find out if he's single and when was the last time he had a date?"

"He is, and it's been a year," she replied without thinking about it.

"Was it really necessary to find out that much information?" Sirius said. "I think you might have a crush on him."

"I don't get crushes," Ginny said as she sat back down with a bag of cookies. "And besides you can't like someone you've never even seen." She offered him one to take. "What was he worried about?"

"Petunia's been going through a depression and the house has been in shambles. He's concerned about finding a way to make her feel better."

Ginny smiled softly. "I may not like him but he sounds awfully sweet."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, Harry and Dudley finished cleaning up the house. Dudley cooked some beef stew and they ate quietly. Dudley went up to offer Petunia a bowl and Harry went to work on cleaning the table.

He wandered into the living room where the boxes of photos were all piled on the coffee table. Harry picked up at stack looking through at each photo. Many of them were various stages of Dudley growing up. He noticed that he was not in any of them. For a moment, he felt his anger grow but it was extinguished by the photo in front of him.

It was a photo of his Aunt and Lily, his mother, on Petunia's wedding day. They stood together with Lily's arm around her sister's shoulders. The photo looked forced as if the photographer urged them to act affectionate. They both wore tight smiles but he could see that they did have a slight resemblance. The way they stood with their heads high and shoulders back showed that they were both two very strong-willed, well-bred women.

Walking upstairs, he knocked on the bedroom door quietly. Twisting the doorknob, Harry walked in to see Dudley adjusting the tray while his mother took small sips. Her face was pale, and she trembled as she brought the spoon to her mouth. She turned to look at him with surprise in her eyes. "I did not know you were here."

"I think I found what you were looking for," Harry said and handed the photo over to her. She took it and a small gasp escaped her mouth. Petunia ran her hand over her once young face and then traced Lily's face with her finger.

"Fressia," Petunia said quietly. "Vernon always thought they smelt nice. Lily arranged them in my hair—and now she's gone and so is he!" She began to weep and Harry instinctively reached out for her. Petunia fell against his chest and he wrapped an arm around her. "I'm all alone."

"You have us Mum," Dudley said softly and rubbed her back. "Right Harry?" His eyes were so sad and Harry felt his own heart grow heavy.

"Yes, you have us," he replied to her. Harry wrapped his arms around his Aunt until her sobs eventually subsided into sleep.

He left the picture on her bedside.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was evening when Harry stepped out into the porch. Lighting a cigarette he always kept in his pocket, he took a long drag exhaling softly. A growl caught his attention and look to see the black dog looking at him sternly. "I don't usually do this. This is my 'in case of emergency' cigarette. You'd understand if you were human."

The dog gave him a soft woof as if to say 'If I were human, I wouldn't turn to a cigarette for comfort.' Harry continued to puff away but he could not get away from the dog's condescending stare. "Alright you win." Harry stepped on the glowing stick and the dog barked happily. "Now if you're going to have to help me figure out how to get Aunt Petunia out of her funk." The dog nipped at his untucked shirt and almost dragged him to the side of the house. "What are you--"

Harry found himself staring at the unkempt flowerbeds that his Aunt had tended so lovingly. They were longer the blooming glory they once were. He found himself thinking that he could possibly bring it back to life. "You're a clever guy, aren't you?" Harry looked down to see that the dog was gone AGAIN. "Why does he always do that?!"

Harry caught sight of something at the corner of his eye near the tree in his front yard. A flash of red—he walked over to the tree to find that whatever it was had disappeared. "That was weird." Shaking his head, Harry walked into the house.

He definitely needed some coffee.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny and Sirius apparated back to a dark corner, a block shy of Grimmauld Place. She smiled as they began their walk. "That was close," she remarked. "You know, you can't stay out there for so long. We all start to worry."

"Did you volunteer to pick me up?" Sirius questioned her and he saw her cheeks darkened. Ginny ignored him and continued on walking.

"Everyone else was busy," she said. "It's a Saturday night. Everyone is off doing their own thing and I wasn't busy seeing as I don't have Mi--"

"--since you don't have Michael," Sirius finished for her and then took her arm. They stopped walking. "You can't keep hurting yourself over him." Ginny looked down to hide her watery eyes. Michael Corner had been her Hogwarts boyfriend. They had been pretty serious until she caught him with a former schoolmate at the Leaky Cauldron.

It wasn't that he was cheating but it was the way he carressed the side of her face or tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Ginny could tell she had already lost him and suffice to say it had hurt.

The last Ginny heard, Michael had married her and Miranda, his wife, was expecting their first child. Ginny's confidence had taken a blow and the humiliation of having to tell her family was enough to keep her away from relationships for awhile. "I'm over it, Sirius." Despite her affirmation, she felt her eyes burn. Sirius pulled her in for a hug. She was like a daughter to him.

"So you think Harry is cute?" he asked and she laughed into his shoulder. Ginny pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Okay," she said. "I'll admit that your Godson is very handsome." Ginny had watched him as he sat on the porch smoking and admired his tall, lean body and messy hair. But his eyes were the most striking green, they almost glowed in the dark. She watched the way he interacted with Sirius in his animagus form. He was kind, and gentle. Her heart began to pound at the sight of his lopsided grin.

"Of course!" Sirius said proudly and stuck his chest out. "He got it from ME!" She laughed as they began to approach their destination.

"And that could be nothing but trouble," Ginny informed him as she opened the door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry pulled the last of the weeds out of the overgrown garden. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he sat back on the grass. His furry friend had come back and was currently lounging on the grass. "What do you think?" The garden looked better but was still unkempt. The dog sat up and barked.

"Who's that?" Dudley had appeared at the windowsill and was looking at the black dog curiously. "A stray?" The mutt wag his tail as if to give him a friendly wave. He had always wanted a dog but his father was allergic. Dudley felt his spirit falter; he wouldn't really have to worry about the dog causing his father to sneeze.

"Maybe one of the neighbors," Harry said. "Do you know where you Mum keeps all her gardening equipment?"

"I think it's all in storage right now," Dudley said. "Hold on." The young man walked outside with a glass of water for his cousin and a bowl for the dog. Sirius was relieved, it had been horribly hot and he eagerly lapped up the water. "Mum has an account at Steiner's, the home supply store, a few miles down. I think you could just put it on the account. I mean there's probably more than enough money since she's not even touching the garden."

Harry wiped his hands on his jeans and stood up. "I'll just shower and then take a walk down there." Dudley sat by the dog and scratched behind his ears. They seemed to be enjoying one another's company. The other boy nodded for he seem content to hang out quietly with the mutt.

"You know I wasn't very nice to Harry when we were younger," Dudley said as rubbed the dog's head. In his mind, Sirius agreed. He remembered when he had been freed from Azkaban, the wizard's prison, and Dumbledore would give him information about Harry. He had relayed that while Harry's homelife wasn't ideal, it was what was best for him.

Sirius couldn't help but let his curiousity get the best of him. So one afternoon, he found himself in Surrey in his human form. He waited by the park until he had spotted a car approaching the Dursley home. When Sirius walked by, he found himself staring at his godson, Harry Potter. He was small for his age but strong. He was quite lanky unlike his cousin's broader form.

The worse part was how badly he saw Vernon treated Harry, yanking him by the arm, to get him into the house faster. Petunia simpering behind them. "But I wasn't the best kid either but sometimes I did feel bad for Harry. Now I feel horrible about everything that was done; we're all each other has now."

"What are you two talking about?" Harry said as he emerged. Sirius stood and wagged his tail."Did you want to come with me?" The dog barked.

"I guess that's a yes," Dudley said and got up. "I'll make dinner." He waved and then began to walk to the house. "Harry... I just wanted to say thanks for doing this. I think it's going to make Mum really happy."

Harry nodded and began to walk with Sirius trailing next to him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thank your Mum for me," Ginny said as she put the pile of books she was shelving on the counter. "I could really use the money right now." Hermione looked up from the counter and gave her a wide grin. Mrs. Granger had opened the bookstore after she retired from her practice.

"Thanks for letting me marry your brother," Hermione replied. She was browsing Britain Bride Magazine for gown ideas and hopefully a non-atrocious dress for Ginny who was maid of honor .

"Thanks for getting him off my hands," Ginny quipped. "Now maybe if I ever get a boyfriend, I won't have to worry about him grilling the poor guy." She sat next to Hermione and began to leaf through another bridal magazine.

"Is there any chance that I'll be adding a plus one to your invitation?" Hermione asked with a wicked grin that somehow reminded her of Ron's. Those two were really meant to be.

"I work here, help my Mum at the house and inbetween help Sirius out at Grimmauld with the whole 'Harry Potter' case for my internship into the Auror Academy," Ginny informed her. "Inbetween then when would I have time to meet a guy?"

"WOOF!" They both looked up to see Sirius in his animagus form in front of the store of the window.

Hermione waved and Ginny gave him a big smile mouthing a silent 'hello'. Suddenly next to him appeared none other than Harry Potter, who looked directly at her and gave her a shy smile before continuing on. Sirius stood for a moment and she saw the wicked glint in his eyes.

"How about you bring HIM to the wedding?" Hermione said. "I mean, he's REALLY cute."

"Hermione!" Ginny smacked the girl on the arm feeling her cheeks warm.

"I'm just saying," she said with a smile. "But admit it, he's cute."

"Okay he is," Ginny said. "But HE is Harry Potter."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had just come out of Steiner's with his bag full of gardening equipment. Sirius waited patiently outside and Harry felt that there was no need to tie him. The dog simply sat outside while he shopped. They, rather he, had an interesting conversation where he told the dog bits about his life.

Also his lack of a love life. It wasn't like he hadn't been on dates but they were usually one time things where he or the girl would lose interest in one another. The spark never seemed quite there. As they walked back home, he continued on talking to his four legged friend. "I guess I'm just unlucky in love. It would be nice to have a girl to bring to dinner--"

"WOOF!"

Harry saw the dog looking into the bookstore window they were passing. He looked inside and there, behind the counter, was a very pretty redhead. Beside her was a curly haired girl and they were both waving at the dog whose tale seemed to be wagging affectionately.

The redhead's eyes met his and he felt his face turned red. Harry smiled softly at her and continued on lest he do something stupid. "Is that your owner?" He looked down at the dog and he swore he saw a glint in his eyes. "She's absolutely beautiful." The dog stood staring almost waiting for him to gather his courage. "I'm going to ask her to dinner."

Harry found himself walking boldly into the bookstore where the girl was. He had no speech prepared so he stood awkwardly in front of the counter when she looked up to see him again. "Hello..."

"Hi," she said. "I see you're who Si—Snuffles has been with whenever I go to work."

"Snuffles?" Harry said with an easy smile. "So that's his name. Snuffles is always welcome at my home. I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me...and Snuffles of course."

The girl considered for a moment. "No."

"No?"

"I wouldn't very much go to supper with someone whose name I don't even know." She laughed and then held out her hand. "Ginny Weasley."

"Ginny," he repeated as if it was a sacred prayer. "I'm Harry." He shook her small hand. "Harry Potter. Now will you have dinner with me?"

"Okay." Ginny felt the smile creep on her lips. She turned to her friend. "Hermione, is that alright?"

Hermione eyed the boy carefully. He seemed harmless enough and also seemed to be enamoured with her future sister-in-law. "Of course. I'm Hermione, by the way. I'll be marrying Ginny's brother soon. Be nice to her and maybe I won't have him interrogate you--"

Harry's eyes grew wide and Ginny turned to her in shock. "Hermione!"

"I was just kidding," Hermione replied. "Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That's saying a lot." Ginny rebutted referring to the numerous times she had caught Hermione coming out of her brother's room, hair in knots and clothes wrinkled. That had been long before they were even engaged and long before they had even left Hogwarts.

"Nice to meet you Hermione," Harry said to stop what might become an argument. "My cousin should be finishing up supper. We should go."

"I'll see you after closing," Ginny said as they walked out of the shop with Snuffles in tow.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"My uncle died recently so my cousin Dudley and I have been trying to get the house back in shape," Harry told her as they approached the house. "I'm not exactly a green thumb." He showed her the garden on the side before they climbed the porch.

"Perhaps I can take a look later," Ginny suggested and he opened the door. She had some knowledge from tending to her own mum's garden.

"Can I take your jacket?" Harry went and helped her out of her black peacoat. Ginny's breath hitched at his nearness.

"Harry, what took you so long?" A husky young man with blonde hair came into the room with a frilly apron around his waist. "Oh hi." He stood awkwardly and quickly removed the apron. It had been awhile since they had visitors.

"This is Ginny," Harry said. "She's Snuffles owner."

"Who is Snuffles?"

The dog who sat next to the door gave a gruff bark.

"Nice to meet you," the girl said and shook his hand. "Dudley, right?" He nodded quickly and she put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about your father." Ginny's eyes shone with sympathy for him. Dudley found himself growing rather fond of her already. By the way Harry was looking at her, it seemed he was more than fond of the girl.

"It's been quite hard," Dudley replied. "But Harry and I are slowly putting the pieces of our home back together. You'll be staying for dinner, right?"

"If you'll have me," Ginny said. She turned to Harry and took his hand. "Will your Aunt be joining us?"

He smiled warmly at her, and squeezed her hand. "I don't know, she hasn't been out of her room lately--"

"Dudley? Harry?" A weak voice called out to them, and they saw Petunia descending down the stairs. "I thought I heard a bark--" She stopped when her eyes met the redhead girl next to her nephew. Petunia wrapped her robe tightly around herself. For a moment, she thought she was looking at her sister and brother-in-law. "She had green eyes though." She had said that to herself.

"Hello." Ginny walked up to meet her halfway. "I'm Ginny, ma'am. Harry invited me for dinner, and I was hoping you could join us." Petunia examined her. Her hair was not the same shade as Lily's nor were the shape of her eyes but they held the same ethereal glow as her sister's.

"Of course," she replied quietly. Petunia felt a kinship with the girl and something inside told her to get to know her. "Call me Aunt Petunia." Ginny helped her down and they walked with one another to the dining room.

But not before Ginny gave Harry a quick wink.

Harry and Dudley stood in shock. Never had Petunia attempted to get out of bed, much less have dinner with them. "Keep a hold on that girl," Dudley said to his cousin.

"I plan to."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night, Ginny and Harry walked to the side of the house where the garden was. Taking a look around, Ginny saw that it wasn't too bad; it just needed a little bit of grooming. She admired his strong profile under the moonlight. It had been a wonderful night, and everyone seemed to like having her around.

"Ginny," he called to her. Taking her hand, Harry seemed to be trembling. "Can I see you again?"

She nodded eagerly. "I had a great time. Dudley and Petunia are really nice. I think as time passes, it will get better." Glancing at her watch, she whistled for Snuffles. He ran from his position on the porch. "I better go, the shop's about to close." Ginny kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Goodnight Harry."

He suddenly pulled her close to him. Ginny felt his heart through his thin shirt and put her hand where she felt the beat. "Tonight at dinner, I suddenly realized that we're all going to be okay. And it's because of you. There's something wonderful inside of you Ginny Weasley, and I intend to discover everything else that is wonderful about you."

Ginny had never been one for lines or sentiments but everything he said made her feel like she couldn't breathe. Something exciting and new had begun to come out of her and it was all because of Harry.

They had only known each other for that day but she has spent months finding every mundane detail about him. Now there he was before her eyes, and she realized that she could fall in love. Not with the man Ginny would read about in her reports but the man who stood before looking at her with those intense but wonderful green eyes.

She was in more trouble than she thought.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're in more trouble than you thought," Sirius remarked as they walked back to Grimmauld later that night.

"Tell me about it," Ginny replied, hands in her coat pockets. Her lips formed in a small smile. "But he is incredible. And he thinks I'm wonderful."

Sirius turned to her and turned her shoulders to face him. "Because you are wonderful. Keep in mind that we are lying to him however. He might not be so wonderful once he finds out. I think you love him Gin. I think you loved him long before you ever set eyes on him."

"That's silly."

"No," he replied with a suddenly somber tone. "That's love."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny and Snuffles begun to be regular visitors at the Dursley home. It started with her helping Harry with the garden. Snuffles would keep a watchful eye under the tree he lounged under. Sometimes Dudley would come out to offer them something to drink or eat. Ginny had remarked on his skills in the kitchen and with help from Hermione had gathered some information on culinary schools. The two of them would look over them while Harry finished up for the day.

Petunia had taken a liking to her. Sometimes she would come to the porch and watch Harry and Ginny as they tended to the garden. Snuffles sometimes climbed over to where she sat and Petunia would pat his head. Ginny would join her whenever she wanted a break and the two talk about anything that might come to mind.

One day, Petunia and Ginny sat on the porch watching as Dudley and Harry played football. Snuffles was wagging his tail and chasing the black and white ball between the two men. Petunia looked at her curiously. "I think he's in love with you."

"Hmm?" Ginny turned to her. "He hardly knows me."

"Love is unstoppable," the older woman advised. "You can't really fight because in a way it's like a fire on an open field. Unquenchable, devouring everything in it's path."

"Did you ever feel like that Aunt Petunia?" Ginny asked and the woman inhaled sharply.

"I respected Vernon, and admired his normalcy in my own chaotic world." Ginny knew that she was referring to Lily and her magical inclination. "Vernon paid attention to me when no one else seemed to. I think I might have felt that way about someone once but he was gone soon after Lily and James died--" Petunia closed her eyes in pain, and the young girl took her hand. "I am content with what I have now. Dudley, Harry, and even you are important to me."

Harry waved to her and she winked at him. "What was he like as a child?" Petunia looked down and then met hers with guilt running through them.

"Honestly Ginny, I don't know," Petunia said. "I don't know but there was always something inside me that resented him. I guess it had a lot to do with Lily. She was always the smart one, the pretty one, the SPECIAL one, and then she went off to that exclusive school--" Ginny knew that she was referring to Hogwarts. "And then she left me behind...when she died I was angry at her for leaving me again."

"I'm sure she loved you," Ginny said. "I saw that picture of both of you at the wedding. If you were fighting it must have taken a lot for her to come."

"I know and I was so cruel to her," she said quietly. "She put the flowers in my hair, and I couldn't even tell her thank you. Now there's nothing I could really say, can I?"

Ginny looked at Harry who chatting with Dudley while tossing the ball in the air. He would've been a brilliant Quidditch player. Harry had amazing control with his hands. The two boys turned to them and waved. Petunia gave them a shaky smile.

"Nothing you can say to me, anyway," she remarked and then waved to Harry.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry awoke one morning, and after grabbing a cup of coffee. He went over to the side garden to water the flowers. Stopping suddenly, he saw that beautiful funnel shapes had grown from his baby bulbs. He really couldn't believe that he had done it. Kneeling he began to cut and with a flourish tied a yellow ribbon around the stems.

Along with the flowers, his life had began to blossom. Ginny and Snuffles were current visitors of their home. Petunia thought of Ginny as her own daughter and often told Harry that. Dudley had flourished in culinary school and another frequent visitors was Sarah, a girl he has met at school. Harry remembered his cousin's flushed face when he introduced the wheat-colored haired girl with the round face and friendly eyes. Ginny and Sarah had become fast friends and would often have teatime with Petunia.

They had all formed some sort of makeshift family. However, sometimes he would find his aunt sitting in her husband's lounge chair looking out absent-mindedly as she caressed Snuffles's head. The dog seemed to always be there when she went through the blues.

It would be six months since his uncle's death today. Four months since he met a stray dog who would change his life. Four months since Harry met the woman who brought them together. Walking into the house, he went into the kitchen and was surprised to see that Petunia was up. She sat drinking at cup of coffee looking through a newspaper in her robe and slippers.

"I was going to make breakfast," she said not looking up from her paper. "Your uncle was always one for big, country breakfasts. I was looking in the fridge when I realize he wasn't here, and Dudley was no longer a child but a grown man taking care of his mother. And you're not the boy who slept under the stairs but a man who shouldn't be helping me. I've been horrible! How could you forgive me?"

Petunia looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. He took her hand. "Because we're family and we're all each other has." Harry looked at her earnestly and coughed to clear up his own choked up throat. She nodded, her tears spilling onto her cheeks. "I thought you were going to make me breakfast!"

She laughed loudly and Harry realized how it lit his Aunt up. He thought she looked lovely. "I thought you might like these," Harry continued and then held up the bouquet. Petunia stopped for a moment and took them quietly.

"They're so lovely," she said and threw her arms around him. "I'm going to start on that breakfast. Go wake Dudley." Harry started for the stairs.

"Harry!"

He turned to her. "I'm very proud of you. Proud of the man you've become and I think your mum would be too. She loved you very much. As do I."

Harry nodded and then quickly walked up the stairs before his face could betray any of the emotion rushing out of him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ginny." She turned to see Harry in front of her counter. His eyes were serious and determined. "I just came to drop Snuffles off before I went to work." The dog walked over to her and behind the counter. He laid down in a bed that Hermione placed for him while Ginny worked.

He held out a bouquet for her. "They're from the garden." Ginny put her nose to them and inhaled.

"They're lovely," she said and smiled at him. Ginny could see that he was struggling with something. "Are you alright?"

He went over to her, bouquet in his hands. "Can I ask you to do something?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Kiss me," Harry said. Ginny obliged and peck him on the cheek. "No, not there. Here."

He leaned in so that his lips met hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she responded in kind letting her mouth opened slightly for his tongue to slide in. She didn't realized that he had lifted the bouquet to cover them from people who might be peering through the shop window.

"You know we can see everything on this side." The two pulled away to see that Hermione and her mother were standing a few feet away with identical smiles. Ginny pulled her arms away and Harry looked into her eyes.

"Marry me," he said quietly into her ear. Her eyes widened in shock.

"You've only just given me our first kiss," Ginny said.

"I don't care. I'll marry you just to kiss you everyday like that," Harry replied. "I've got to go but I'll see you at home for dinner, right?" She nodded wordlessly and took the bouquet from his hands. He waved to Hermione and Mrs. Granger while sporting a huge grin. "Be a good boy Snuffles." The dog gave a light bark and Harry was gone out the door sprinting across the street to the Underground.

"Whatever did you do to that boy Ginny?" Mrs. Granger asked and put an arm around her. Her head was still spinning. Snuffles disappeared into the stockroom and then Sirius emerged a few minutes later. His face held a frown.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Gin," Sirius said. "The Ministry has stopped our investigation. They've concluded that it was just regular heart disease that killed Vernon. It's over and they're offering you a place in our department. As my partner."

"That's wonderful!" Hermione said but noticed the distressed look on Ginny's face.

"That means it's over," he continued. "We cease all investigation of the Dursley household, and Snuffles no longer exists to them. As soon as we get back on Monday, our new assignment will be up."

"I love him," Ginny said quietly. "All this time people have been telling me including you and until he kissed me I didn't believe it." She turned to him with tears in her eyes. "Now you're telling me to give him up. Obliviate him, as well as Petunia and Dudley. I know we love our work but don't tell me we're so cold hearted that we didn't care about them."

Sirius's eyes softened. "Ginny--"

"--think about Petunia." Ginny looked at him pointedly. "I know you care." There was a tinge of red in his cheeks.

"We have a lot to think about," he said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny knocked on the door of the Dursley house with a now human Sirius next to her. Looking around, she saw that somehow the house looked different. The garden outside was in full bloom. The porch was neat from Petunia sweeping it every Sunday. A soccer ball sat in the front yard that Dudley and Harry used for football, and a rug laid on the porch for their beloved Snuffles to lay on.

There was now life back in this house.

She realized that if Harry and the Dursleys didn't forgive them than it would be the LAST time they would be in their home. Harry opened the door to see Ginny in a long burgundy cloak which complimented her features. Beside her, a handsome dark haired man with dark blue robes similar to Ginny's. "Can we come in?"

"Of course," Harry replied, worried about the obvious nervousness in her voice. The older man looked at him with fond eyes. They seemed familiar. He opened the door wider to let them in. "Are you okay?"

"Harry? Is Ginny here? Dudley is almost finished with dinner--" Petunia stopped short when she saw Ginny and the man in robes. She knew them well, they were similar to ones her sister had worn. "What's going on?"

"Petunia," the man said and looked at her with soft eyes. "Please ask Dudley to come into the living room. She nodded staring up at him and felt her cheeks grow warm. Petunia turned and went to retrieve her son in the kitchen.

"How does he know my aunt?" Harry asked as they walked into the living roof. The man was handsome, and for a moment he had to wonder if the man was Ginny's lover. His own heart began to pound with nervous energy.

"All will be explained," Ginny said and took his hand. She looked at him and his heart melted. He knew without words that she felt the same way he did. Harry had asked his aunt to retrieve something that afternooon from her safe-deposit box. He felt for the ring in his pocket.

Dudley and Petunia entered. Petunia sat in her husband's seat and Dudley in the loveseat next to it. Sirius leaned against the doorway. There was a moment of silence.

Ginny was clearly shaking and she took a deep breath to steady herself. She looked up at Harry's clear green eyes and smiled through her tears. "I'm going to tell you something, and it is up to you if still love me."

"Why wouldn't I love you?" Harry replied. "You've change my life."

She smiled through her tears. "Before I tell you, I want you to meet Sirius. Your godfather." Ginny heard Petunia gasped.

"You might also know him as Snuffles."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What happened next?" James asked as he finished the last sandwich. Harry sat with Lily in his arms as she leaned her head against his chest. "Did you forgive her? In the story, I mean?"

"You're here, are you not?" Harry replied. Albus leaned against him tiredly. It was definitely time for a nap. "Well then, if you must have an ending...after Ginny explained the story. Harry knelt on one knee and propose to her there in the living room in front of everyone he cared for. She accepted, of course."

"I wish that Uncle Sirius was alive like in the story," Albus remarked.

"Me too," Harry said sadly and put an around his son. There were so many things that he wished were like story. His aunt could never learn to care for him even till her death. She had died while Ginny was pregnant with Lily.

It had been cancer, and she was gone before he had a chance to make peace with her.

At the funeral, Dudley had shook his hand. He was still shocked from her sudden death. Vernon had, like in his story, died of a sudden heart attack. He was now without both his parents like Harry. They had reached a truce but had not spoken nor did he think they ever would.

A loud POP sounded.

In walked Ginny Potter, with her arms full of shopping bags.

"MUMMY!" All three kids were now throwing themselves at her. She kissed each on the top of their heads. Her long hair covering the child when she leaned down to kiss the small head.

Their eyes met and the children distangled themselves from their mother. Harry pulled her close and kissed her soundly."What have you been doing this whole day?"

"Daddy told us made-up stories about how you met," Albus said with a yawn.

"I think you guys should go take your naps," Harry said and the three children trudged into the living room. Harry transfigured a pillow into mattress for three. The kids practically fell onto it. Their mother put a blanket over the trio. He kissed each of them. "Your story will be after dinner." Albus smiled at what his father said into his ear and fell into a deep slumber.

Ginny leaned against the wall. "After all these years, I still can't believe we made them."

Harry wrapped an arm around her tiny waist.

He kissed her neck. "I recall how we made them," Harry said and she giggled. "Where do you and Hermione go?" Ginny pulled him into the kitchen and they both sat at the table.

She grabbed a remaining piece of James's sandwich. "I might as well tell you," Ginny said with a melancholy look in her brown eyes. "I thought I was pregnant so Hermione and I went to St. Mungo's. I'm not. After Hermione took me shopping to cheer me up."

"Are we okay about that?" He took her hand.

"I guess it's just one of those things that you didn't know you wanted," she replied. "It wouldn't have been bad to have another baby, would it?"

"Ginny," Harry said and pulled her onto his lap. "Do you want to have another baby?"

"Do you?"

"I love you and I'd love nothing more than making more of our little monsters," he said to her. "If you're ready."

Standing Ginny pulled him up. "The children are asleep and they won't be awake for a few hours. They're always like this when it rains." She looked at him heatedly. Harry kissed her and lifted her quickly into his strong arms.

"I love rainy days," he said as they ascended up the stairs.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A/N: After much thought, I think this will be a three-parter plus epilogue. Thoughts? Suggestions?

HAPPY 2009 to you all! I hope everyone has a great year and is looking forward to HBP coming out this year onscreen!

Next: Albus's Story or The Model

JLaLa


	4. Albus's Story or The Model

This is it. The last chapter of this three parter! Thank you to all who had come along with me on this little series. Please review because your comments are greatly appreciated. I am working on a few more stories before continuing on to, "Meeting the Potters".

Once again, all characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Note**: This is a bit of a risqué chapter so please be warned. I like to think that the Potter kids especially Albus have a very open mind when it comes to adult matters.

How I Met Your Mother (Albus's Story or The Model)

By JLaLa

Albus was the sensitive one.

In all sense of the word, Albus was prone to colds, and flus as well as bouts of melancholy due to his tender nature. However, he was the most in tune to people's feelings. Albus was the only one who could tame his brother's temper or calm his younger sister whenever she was crying. Ron had once remarked that they had given him a most difficult name to live up to.

However, Harry and Ginny believed differently.

He lived up to his name and more.

After their afternoon escapade, Harry walked downstairs to find his three children in blissful slumber. Lily had spread her small body in the middle pushing both her brothers to the edge of their mattress with her arms. James slept on his back, hands behind his head. Albus was curled into a fetal position with one of Lily's hands across his shoulder.

Harry smiled to himself and walked over to them. Their faces were peaceful and his heart was heavy with happiness to know that they would never have the weight of the world on their shoulders. Ginny would be starting supper so he went on to waking them up. "Wake up kiddos. Mummy's going to start making dinner."

James awoke with the word 'dinner', his stomach growled loudly and he proceeded to go to the bathroom to wash up. Lily sat up quickly, and scowled at him as she sucked her thumb. She hated to be woken up, and stomped into kitchen to tell her mum about the travesty of being woken up.

That only left Albus. He was the one who took the longest to wake. It had been a stressful time during his birth. Ginny had a difficult labor with Albus and the healers had not been sure that she would been able to conceive again. Obviously they had been wrong but that was the farthest thought from their mind when newborn Albus Severus Potter developed an infection.

Ginny had tried to take it calmly but once the healers departed from her room; she put her face in her hands to quietly weep. Harry stood frozen in place for a moment with a hand on her shoulder. They had told them that they had done what they could for the little baby.

It was now up to him to hold on despite the numerous potions they had given the boy.

The quietness was broken by the tiny whimpers of the baby in the nearby glass crib. Harry picked Albus up and held him gently against his strong body. He found himself singing a song to the small baby that he had heard awhile back while he rode in the back of the Dursley's car:

Close your eyes,

Have no fear,

The monsters gone,

He's on the run and your daddy's here...

How much that verse meant to him! He had fought Voldemort but could he fight death from taking his small son? "Fight it Albus! Fight it!" He had whispered urgently. Now it was up to his son to fight his own darkness.

And he did, for here was that small boy curled up as he slept heavily. Harry knelt down and sang in his ear. "Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy..."

"Daddy, not that song again," Albus said sleepily as he sat up and looked at his father. "Why do you always sing that song to me?"

Harry stood up and smile fondly at him. "Because it was what brought you back to us."

* * *

Dinner was the usual affair with both parents talking about their days. Ginny told them about shopping with Hermione which bore James but both Lily and Albus kept attention. Harry told his wife about their afternoon stories. "So after we clean up, we can go the den and start Albus's story," he informed them.

The children ate with abandon upon that declaration. Ginny smiled at her husband. "Now I'm curious. If your stories are exciting enough to not even pay attention to what I'm feeding them than I think I'll join you."

"You sure?" Harry smiled and took her hand. "You're not too tired after..." He raised his eyebrows.

Ginny giggled. "I'm never tired."

"After what?" James put his fork down and look between each of his parents. Harry had the good grace to turn red and Ginny calmly took a sip of water.

"After wrestling of course," Albus informed his brother as he ate. "When I went to the loo, I saw Daddy tackle Mum before I went back to my nap." He drank some juice. "Who won Daddy?"

Harry coughed and Ginny covered her laughter behind her cloth napkin.

"I won." Ginny looked wickedly at her husband. He could already hear the laughter coming from Hermione and Ron.

"Why? Daddy is much bigger than you Mummy." Lily looked at her with her innocent eyes as she ate her spaghetti.

"Because Lils, I have a special move that Daddy can't defend himself against." She batted her long lashes and grinned at Harry.

"Oh...okay Mummy."

Harry slumped in his chair. Darn Albus and his cleverness!

* * *

With Albus on one side and Ginny on the other side, Harry settled to tell his story. James sat patiently right next to his brother while Lily was curled up next to her mum. Harry couldn't believe how much they resembled one another. Lily was a mini-Ginny and it almost made him sigh to think that there might be a time when he would have to be fending off suitors for her.

"So Al," asked Ginny. "You asked for it to be in an art studio?"

Her dark-haired son nodded seriously.

"Well go on then," Ginny urged.

And so he began.

* * *

**Albus's Story**

"So why did we let Hermione decide this activity?" Lavender asked as she straddled the artist bench. "And where do I put this?" She removed the artist board from it's bag clumsily. It had been a killer on her shoulder being as it was a large rectangular clipboard, clipped on to it was the large pad of recycled newspaper.

"I do recall you let her decide," Parvati said as she sat next to her friend on another bench. The benches were arranged in a large circle with a stage right in the middle of it.

"Now why in the world would I do that?"

"Because she threatened to hex you after you turned her hair that ghastly blue," Ginny informed her and sat on the other bench right next to Lavender. Tying her hair, she smiled as she remembered Hermione's scream.

Makeover night had been Lavender's idea.

"I thought it was rather lovely shade of blue," Luna added as she sat next to Ginny. "Hermione's coloring just wasn't suited for that shade."

This had all started with a break-up.

Ginny had just broken up with her Ravenclaw boyfriend Michael while Hermione was still licking her wounds from her break-up with Viktor Krum, a Bulgarian Quidditch player. Michael and Ginny were not well-suited; so they decided to just throw in the towel but had stayed friends. Viktor had broken up with Hermione though a letter letting her know that he had married a girl name Katrina, a new player from a rival team. It had been love at first sight.

They had both toasted the New Year completely sloshed and were discovered by Parvati, Lavender and Luna. Hermione had been half-laughing and half sobbing while Ginny sat giggling quietly. The morning after had been a pain in the head due to the hangover but the five girls had decided that they would do something for themselves for the new year.

Thus began the official 'Ladies Night'.

Parvati had started the first one by deciding on movie night. However Luna had asked questions throughout the movie ('So HOW are they living two years apart from each other? Why don't they use a timeturner?). Hermione and Lavender had argued over the amount of butter in the popcorn and the fact that Lavender believed firmly that her diet coke was actually regular coke.

Lavender had done the infamous makeover night and had turned Hermione's hair blue. Ginny had been lucky enough to just end up with a pretty lash perm by Parvati. While she had straightened Luna's usually wavy locks, Hermione had rushed out of the loo in tears. Her eyes were murderous as Lavender rushed out, and Hermione walked out of the room. "You RUINED me!"

"I'm so sorry Mione!" Lavender said as she had went after her.

"Are you okay?" Hermione had walked into Ron, Ginny's older brother and was now weeping into his chest. They had been friends in Hogwarts but were not as close as her and Ginny were.

"Sorry Ron." Hermione wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "Look at me."

"Here," he said softly and waved his wand at her hair. Golden sparks showered hair blue hair and after a moment Ron tucked his wand back into its holster. He had just come back from the stadium that his team was practicing at and had been greeted by the blue-haired Hermione. "It should go back to normal soon."

They gazed at one another for a moment. Hermione smiled softly. "Thank you Ronald."

"That's Ron," he said and tugged at a blue curl. Ron gave her a big grin. "You're welcome Hermione." Ron saluted the girls and headed to his room. "Ladies."

The girls sighed at the sweet act and Ginny gagged. That is until Hermione coughed loudly and glared in Lavender's direction.

So here they were waiting for Hermione who was five minutes late. "This is usually not like Hermione to be la--"

"--Sorry!" Hermione walked in with her board in tow. "I got caught up--" Ginny looked at her friend and was surprised to see how luminescent she look. Her eyes were lit making the coffee brown of her eyes even more noticeable, and her smile was spread across her face. She was not the only one to notice.

"There's something different about you," Luna remarked and smiled. "You're glowing."

Hermione blushed prettily and sat down. "Nonsense, I was just in a rush to come." She began to set up. Sitting down, she grimaced and stretched out her arms. "This is so bad for my back."

"What have you been doing on your back?" Parvati asked slyly. Hermione swatted her arm playfully.

"Quiet you! The class is about to start."

A woman with long dark hair gathered in a large bun walked into the room. Her eyes were dark, and serious. She looked to be about in her late fifties in muggle years. She wore a long purple skirt and brown vest. Ginny was reminded of the gypsies that she had read in a book she borrowed from Hermione.

"My name is Madame DuBois. I have been an art curator for about ten years and teaching illustration for fifteen. Can anyone tell me what art is really about?"

"It's about interpretation," Hermione answered. "Artist do this through different ways such as symbols, or idols."

Madame nodded. "Correct but how else can we define art?"

"It's about how you see the world," Ginny said. "Art is how the person can show their point of view and also a way for people to find their own interpretations of social issues such as religion or politics or even love."

"Very astute," the woman replied. "It is all about how you see things. So how do you all interpret the human body? It is a symbol of so many things. Life, death, lust, envy…I want to see that for these first few sketches. This will also be a way for me to gauge how I can help you. We will be using a live model for the duration of the class."

Lavender raised her hand. "So we're going to be drawing someone in the nude?"

"Correct."

Ginny turned to Hermione and hissed quietly. "I taught you said we would be drawing FRUIT!"

"I don't know where my mind is," Hermione said and flipped through the class catalog that she had in her bag. "I taught I signed us up for the still life class."

"I don't know about fruit but I think we're about to see two apples and a banana," Parvati remarked. Her eyes were glued to the platform in the middle of the room where a young man with dark hair stood in a white robe.

Ginny pulled out her piece of charcoal. She could feel her face grow warm.

"Ten minutes for this first pose. Harry, if you please."

The man dropped his robe.

A simultaneous gasp was heard throughout the room.

"You may begin."

* * *

Harry Potter looked around the room. He was in 'contrapposto' position to show the way the body was usually balanced when standing with one shoulder lowered and the opposite hip raised. Often when he did this, he would focus on one thing in order to keep his concentration. Sometimes it was something outside or maybe in the room or even sometimes a person.

Today it was the group of girls that were desperately trying not to freak out at his nude being. There was the blond with long wavy hair, and big, round, dreamy eyes. She seem to be doodling as she look at him. There was the other blond with straight hair who seemed okay with gawking at him as she worked with a smug smile on her face. Then there was the olive skinned girl with long, black hair whose mouth was hanging open like she couldn't believe what was happening. She was followed by the bushy-hair girl with the frantic eyes, and he swore he heard her say 'Gin, your mum is going to kill me when she finds out where I've taken you.'

Then there was her.

She was the most interesting. The long, red locks and the almond shaped eyes along with the creamy skin made him notice her. But there was something else about her.

She was not afraid to look at him. Her eyes roam his body but then quickly focused on his eyes. Her brown eyes penetrated him and for the first time, Harry felt very self-aware. She continued to sketch and the Madame passed her. "Very astute. You have a good eye." Ginny smiled shyly.

The Madame glanced at Harry and nodded once. She was impressed with the girl.

He was quite taken with her himself. The way her hair fell and draped over her shoulder. Her eyes were a dark brown and were surrounded by dark lashes. When she turned to talk to her friend, he saw how long they were and how graceful her profile was. Her nose was pert and fit well with her face shape. As he watch her berry lips curve into a smile; he sighed inwardly.

This was true beauty. The kind that all artists tried to capture but never could. Harry found himself faltering and Madame could sense it. "Let us take a break."

He put on his robe and saw that the small group were going outside. The girl glanced at him and smiled softly. Harry smiled back and nodded. "Ginny! Come outside and grab some coffee with me!" The olive skinned girl called out.

When the room was empty, Harry walked over to her easel.

It was a portrait of just his face. It was the look in his eyes that made stop. Was that the way he was really looking at her? With such intensity? The eyes seemed to be the focal point but everything else seem to help accentuate it. The way he had one brow quirked and the way he clenched his jaw so no one could see his nervousness.

She saw him, inside and out.

She saw him…

* * *

Ginny returned cradling a cup of coffee. Parvati and Lavender trailed behind her talking about the model. "He's adorable," Lavender gushed clinging to her friend's arm. "I wouldn't mind having him model for me privately."

"Ladies," Hermione chastised. "You're just as bad as the blokes we left at home." She sat back down and looked over at Ginny's portrait. Her eyes widened. "Although I don't think he would object to modeling for Ginny."

Ginny glanced at her drawing, Written at the corner of her portrait was the messy scrawl of a boy's writing, it said 'Nice picture. I'm Harry Potter.' The group of girls surrounded her.

"Oh Merlin!" Parvati put a hand to her mouth to cover her smile. "You have to say something to him."

Ginny's face was burning. "Like what?"

"Class," Madame called. "We will begin again. Harry, if you please."

Harry emerged from behind the dressing curtain and once again removed his robe. This time, he was in a seated pose. He sat directly in front of her mimicking 'The Thinker' pose. Before he sat however, Harry glanced at her, his eyes twinkling impishly.

The class began to work. The nudity no longer felt uncomfortable and before long they found themselves packing up. Harry put on his robe on and prepared to change into his normal clothing, jeans and a hooded sweater.

"Hey Harry Potter."

He turned to see the redhead girl, her art board carrier over her shoulder. "I'm Ginny Weasley."

Harry shook her hand. "It was nice meeting you."

She smiled and quirked her eyebrow. "It was nice seeing you--" Ginny suddenly realized what slipped from her mouth. "I can't believe I said that."

Harry had the good grace to blush.

* * *

"Miss Weasley!" Ginny turn to see Madame DuBois coming towards her. "I have a favor to ask of you." The group stopped to wait for their friend. "A colleague of mine is in dire need of your help."

"How Madame?" Ginny couldn't help but wonder why the woman seem so entranced by her.

"He is going to be doing an exposition here in a few weeks," Madame replied. "He is a wonderful artist but we seem to be missing the key piece of his exhibit. When I saw you, it just came to me that you must be the model!"

"Excuse me?"

"You shall be a modern day Venus! Galatea! The muse!" The woman clapped her hands together. "I am willing to give you private lessons for free if you would be so agreeable. He, too, would be incline to help you in learning your inner artist."

"I don't know."

The woman grabbed her arm. OUCH. Her eyes bulged and Ginny's mind flash to Professor Trelawney. They could be sisters. They were a whole bag of crazy.

"But you MUST!"

"OKAY! Just let go of my arm!" The woman's hand fell to her side and a smile spread across her face.

"Tomorrow then at six o'clock. Good evening."

And with that Madame turned and walked away.

The group was silent for a moment trying to digress what had just happened when suddenly--

"What the HELL was that?" Lavender asked.

* * *

Ginny walked into the empty studio. Setting her board down, she walk around quietly. A easel with a sketch board was set to one side of the room. "Hello? Anyone here?"

"Just setting up." Ginny whirled around as Harry walked in. "Ginny?"

"Harry." She smiled and suddenly he felt breathless. " So you're the artist?"

"Artist, model, wizard…" Ginny's eyes widened. " Your brother is Ron Weasley, right? The Quidditch player?"

"You're a wizard?" Harry nodded as her set up. She sat on the bench next to his. "How did you know I was a witch?"

"It was your friend with long, dark hair," he said. "She said and I quote 'Oh Merlin!' when she saw my message. I'm training to be an Auror and they always teach you how to listen to what people think are discreet whispers. Only witches and wizards say that phrase. Also, when you introduce yourself, the name 'Weasley' sounded familiar. My Godfather, Sirius, knows your parents and everyone knows Ron from the Cannons, of course."

"That's very stalker-ish of you," Ginny said with a laugh. "So why are you here, Auror Potter?"

"I like art," he replied. "It's the one thing that I'm good at." His face was suddenly lit with happiness. "It's another way to see the world. Life and death. Hate and love. Beauty…." Ginny realized he had turned to look at her. "Anyway, it's a passion of mine. Among other things."

"It's quite beautiful to see the world that way," she replied softly. "So how do we do this?"

"Why don't you have a seat on the stool at the platform?" He instructed and she followed his request. Removing her jacket, she adjusted her gauzy top and looked in his direction. He was sharpening some charcoal with his blade.

"Is this alright?" She asked and he looked up. Walking over to her, Harry looked at her for a moment before he took her hair-tie and let her long hair graze her shoulders. He moved a few tendrils and then lightly grazed her face with his palm. She inhaled sharply and released quietly to calm her nerves. Ginny had never felt so quite undone.

"Now tilt your head down," Harry said as he sat back down. "Eyes on me." She followed his instructions. "Now hold still."

It was quiet for the next few minutes; the only sound being their breathing and the scratching of charcoal against paper. Ginny kept her gaze on him as instructed and was able to examine him. His hair stood up in certain places. His eyes were an emerald green and a nice shape. She could see his infamous scar on his pale skin. Harry had an air of confidence about him and she wondered if he could see how intimidated she was by him.

He was handsome, and funny. Harry made her stomach turn in a GOOD way. She wondered if he had a girlfriend.

Wait! She wasn't going to do this! Not again. Not after being dumped. She promised she wouldn't get herself hurt over a guy. Even one as delicious as Harry.

"You alright?" Harry had stopped and was now staring at her.

"Yes," she replied. "I don't know how you can do this." Ginny hopped off her seat.

"I love it," he replied. Ginny walked over and gasped.

"I'm gorgeous!"

He laughed. "So modest."

"It's not that. I was always a bit of an ugly bird. It's what happens when you live in a house full of boys and a busy mother. I didn't know how to wear makeup or fix my hair."

She smiled to herself as she looked at the portrait. "I don't look like myself. You've used some sort of artist trick."

"This is exactly how I see you."

Ginny looked down from where she stood and saw his heated gaze. He looked down quickly. "Try telling that to Michael."

"Michael?"

"My former boyfriend. Dump me for a much prettier bird."

"He's an arse."

"My sentiments exactly."

They shared a laugh. Harry took her hand. "Do you want to go get some coffee Galatea?"

She nodded and went to put on her jacket. Harry donned his sweatshirt and took the keys from his jacket. He explained that Madame had given him a copy because he was there all the time. The two walked a few blocks down to a small coffee shop. Harry paid for her small latte and his own coffee (black). They took a seat next to the window sipping quietly.

"Who's Galatea?"

"Pygmalion, a sculptor in Greek mythology, sculpted a statue who he named 'Galatea'. He fell in love with her and Aphrodite granted him a most dearest wish bringing her to life. They married after."

"That's lovely." Ginny said and took a seat. "You fancy yourself Pygmalion?"

"Falling in love with something made of my own hands? Something whose beauty is seen only in my eyes?" He took a drink and put his cup down. Ginny took his hand and he smiled squeezing her own hand.

"Than yes. I do fancy myself Pygmalion."

* * *

They never returned to the studio. Instead Harry and Ginny spent their day walking about the city. Sometimes talking, sometime walking in silence contemplating why they weren't in a mad rush to leave one another.

She told him about her life. Ginny told him about her family; how much her father loved all things Muggle and her mum's overbearing but loving ways, and about her brothers ("All crazy but they're just overprotective of little sister. If only they'd realize I'm not so little!) and of course, Michael ("We agreed to be friends but what else could I do when he was foaming at the mouth at some other chick?").

He told her about his life. Of course, it had began with the story of the Potter Family in hiding; how his parents had died and how his godfather had taken him into his care. Sirius chose to tutor him privately to protect from prying eyes instead of letting him attend Hogwarts. It explained why they never met. He told her about Sirius ("Crazy but lovable") and Remus, another friend of his parents ("The sensible one") and about Tonks, his wife who was pregnant ("She's about to burst, and we all have to keep our wits about or she'd rip us a new one.")

Than it came down to the important subjects.

"I don't know what I want to be," Ginny said as they walked down the street. Somewhere in between their walk, Harry had slipped his hand into hers. "A healer maybe. Or a maybe a Quidditch player. I don't know. What about you? Have you always wanted to be an Auror?"

"I wouldn't say that I have always wanted to be an Auror," he explained. "You see my dad was an Auror and so was Sirius. They were the best of friends and when he died, I think Sirius thought that I would take his place. He was always bringing me to the Ministry and letting me hang out in the Auror's quarters. He's always telling me how much I loved sitting at my dad's desk stamping reports when I was a kid--"

"So?"

"It's symbolism, you know," Harry replied and ran his free hand through his hair. "That I HAD to take my father's place."

Ginny stopped and turned to him. "If you spend your whole life trying to be someone else, how do you know where you stop and begin? Who are you?" She looked up at him and was surprise by the heavy look in his eyes. She reached her hand to cup his cheek. "What do you want Harry?"

He placed his hand over her cupped one. Harry's lips were inches from hers. "I want to kiss you."

She stepped forward so that their chests were pressed together. Ginny smiled up at him softly. "Then what's stopping you?"

Harry grinned and leaned forward.

"Nothing."

* * *

"He kissed you? Just like that?" Lavender was practically brimming with excitement. She grabbed a biscuit from the plate that Luna set down in front of her. Like a child, she held with both hands while she smiled at Ginny with wide eyes. Luna joined them at the table, sitting next to Parvati who was stirring her tea.

"Sorry I'm late ladies!" Hermione rushed in. Her frizzy hair flew in all directions and she was smiling from ear to ear. She sat down next to Ginny and removed her jacket. "What did I miss?"

"What did WE missed?" Parvati asked her.

"What?" Hermione looked around the table. They were all staring at her.

"Well obviously beside the fact that you're missing a comb through your hair," Lavender said. "You look awesome."

"I think I know what's going on," Luna said calmly.

Hermione's head quickly snapped to her direction. "What?"

"You got promoted at the Ministry, right?" Luna took a sip of her tea. "After all, nothing gets you excited besides work or books or--"

"Afternoon everyone!" Ron walked in with a broom in his hand. He kissed the top of his sister's head and opened the cooling cupboard to grab a drink.

"Been out flying?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing gets me going like doing a lap around the Quidditch field," he said as joined them at the table. "What are you ladies talking about?"

"We're talking about how gorgeous Hermione has been looking lately," Parvati informed him. "Can't you tell?"

Ron leaned back and crossed his arms as he stared at Hermione. Then he shrugged. "I see no difference."

Hermione's expression was emotionless. Ginny sighed; it was typical of Ron to say something idiotic.

Her friend remained silent, and then suddenly slammed her fist against the table with a loud SLAM.

Everyone jumped in their seats. "Now see here! I will not have this conversation anymore. I mean like everyone thinks I couldn't possibly be excited about anything besides BOOKS! Well you know what? There is something--no SOMEONE that gets me more excited than books!"

With that, Hermione glared at all of them including Ron and walked out in a huff with her frizzed hair flying behind her.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Luna asked as she sipped her cup of tea serenely. "I mean besides the absence of sensitivity in Ronald."

He glared at her. "I didn't mean like that. I meant that she was always gorgeous so I saw no difference."

"I'll go check on her," Ginny said and got up.

A hand suddenly grabbed her arm and she looked down to see Ron looking at her. He opened his mouth as if to say something but then suddenly stopped removing his hand.

Ginny walked out of the kitchen and found her outside on the porch. Hermione was sitting on the steps looking out at the sunset. She looked at the descending sun as if she was trying to find the answer to something in it. Ginny sat next to her and waited until the older girl was ready to speak.

They were like sisters, and for a moment Ginny felt hurt by the fact that Hermione had kept a secret from her. However, she knew it was probably for a good reason.

After a moment, Hermione turned to her. "He asked me to marry him."

"What? Who?!" Ginny knew that she wouldn't say however.

Hermione wordlessly pulled a platinum diamond ring from her shirt pocket and handed it to her.

Ginny held the ring with both hands. "What was your answer?"

"I said I didn't know," Hermione replied. "It's been a secret for awhile now. Us dating and all…I mean neither of our families know."

"Are you in love with him?"

It was a simple question.

"Yes," Hermione said quickly. "Very much so."

"Love shouldn't be trifled with," the younger girl said. "It's precious and rare. So hold on to it. Hold on, Hermione." She took her friend's hand and opening Hermione's palm placed the ring on it. "The choice is yours. Your family and his family will deal with it in the end because they love you."

Hermione hugged her. "When did you get so smart?"

Ginny laughed as they pulled away. "You're my best friend. I learnt from the best."

* * *

"Can I see?" Ginny asked from where she stood. Harry smiled up at her and continued on for a moment.

"So impatient."

"You would be too if you had to hold your arms out for this long!"

"Well I have done that before, and I managed to survive."

"Show off." Harry laughed. With a final line drawn, he nodded for her to stop. Ginny rushed over and looked over his shoulder. "Not bad." She straddled the bench that he sat on. He turned to her and looked into her eyes. Harry seemed to be probing her. "Is something wrong?"

"Can I ask you something?" Ginny nodded. "How did you know that you weren't in love with Michael anymore?"

Ginny thought for a moment. "We had been together for awhile. He forgot our two-year anniversary, and neither of us really cared that he did. Slowly we began to fall apart until the shoe dropped and he found someone else." Harry nodded. "Can I ask you a question?"

Harry smiled and nodded.

"How do you know if you're in love?"

He thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers. "You let her meet your family. I mean they are the most important people in your life, right?"

"Of course." She kissed the tip of his nose. "You're adorable."

Harry kissed her lips soundly. "So are you…do you want to meet my family?" He looked down shyly. "I mean…is this too soon?"

"No." Ginny whispered. "It's not."

The couple sat for a moment in comfortable silence. Both Ginny and Harry knew that there were no words needed for what they felt. It was all in the glances, the small touches, and smiles that they gave one another.

Ginny stood up for a moment. "I believe that my break is over." Harry nodded and set his board back up. "Sitting or standing?"

"Anything would be fine," he replied as he continued to sharpen his charcoal pen. "I just want you to be comfortable."

"Very well."

When he was done pulling out his watercolor set, Harry looked up to help Ginny with her pose.

"Okay Gin--"

He stopped mid-sentence at the sight before him.

Ginny sat Indian style with her head resting against her hand as she leaned to one side. Her long hair spilled over her shoulder and she was smiling softly at him.

And she didn't have a stitch on.

"Is this okay?" Ginny asked slyly.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. He felt unbelievably warm. "A-Are you comfortable in that position?"

"Will you help me change positions?" She grinned wickedly.

Oh Merlin! She was killing him.

Damn her, and her gorgeous face, and her pretty hair, and…everything else. Harry walked up to the platform. He kept his eyes on her face. "Will you grab the sheet at your feet?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and bent down to pick it up. She noticed his breathing hitch.

"Harry?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Why aren't you looking at me?" Harry stood stiffly, and wouldn't let himself look beyond her mouth. He took the sheet and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Are you nervous?"

"Very."

"Look at me," Ginny said and took his hands with one of hers as she held the sheet with the other. Harry looked quickly and reverted back to staring at her chin. "This is just me and you. I'm not nervous so you shouldn't be either."

"It's not that," he replied. "Ginny, you're gorgeous. I'm just afraid of what happens next. What's happening between me and you is different from anything I've ever felt or known. And I think…I know I'm in love with you."

Her eyes filled and she took his hand putting it to where her heart was. "Do you feel that?" Beneath their hands, he could the rapid thumping and Harry knew what she felt. "This only happens with you." He pulled her close. "So are you going to kiss me?"

He did.

And Ginny let the sheet fall.

In between the tangle of kisses, clothes, and white sheets were the young couple who had taken their activity to the floor of the platform. They were so caught up in one another that neither noticed that the door to the gallery was opened, and someone was currently walking to the studio.

"Harry! Are you getting home anytime soo--MERLIN!" Sirius walked in to see his young godson tangled and half-naked with someone.

Ginny screamed, and yanked the sheet to cover herself leaving Harry standing in front of his Godfather almost naked with his hands covering parts of himself that no one else (besides maybe Ginny) should be seeing. "What are you doing here Sirius?!"

"I was on my way home, and thought I'd help you clean up," he replied easily. "Oh, and of course, meet your new student." He turned to Ginny and held out his hand. "Sirius Black, Harry's godfather." His eyes were bright with mirth.

"Ginny Weasley," she said and held out one hand while holding her sheet with the other hand. Sirius shook his hand, and gave her a quick wink. Her face was burning with humiliation.

"Weasley?" Sirius replied and then he snapped his fingers. "Is Arthur Weasley related to you? Or are you related to Ron Weasley of the Chudley Cannons?"

"Both actually," she said. "My father and brother."

"Well Harry, I'd say that you have found a keeper," Sirius replied. "Why don't you have dinner with us this evening? Meet the rest of the crew and everything." His godson was still covering his bottom half with his hands. "I mean if you've finished and everything."

"I'll just go change." Ginny gathered her thrown clothing and quickly ran out to the ladies room to change.

Sirius turned to Harry with a quirked eyebrow. Harry scowled. "Don't ask."

The older man took the dark shirt thrown on the floor, and threw it at Harry. "Wasn't going to." Harry ran to the changing panel to put on his pants. He finally emerged a moment later fully dressed and red faced.

"Hey Harry."

"Huh?"

"Nice bum."

"Oh shut it, Sirius!"

* * *

Grimmauld Place was only a few blocks away from the studio so the trio decided to walk. Sirius and Ginny seemed to get along well debating about politics, Quidditch teams, and the new policies at St. Mungo's regarding lycanthropy which Remus suffered from.

As they watched the house come to view, Sirius pulled Harry aside. "I like her a lot Harry."

"I'm in love with her."

Sirius turned to him with a surprised look on his face. "This is a first."

They looked over at Ginny who they realized was staring at them curiously. Sirius put an arm around Harry and clapped his shoulder. He went over to the Ginny and put his other arm around her. She smiled shyly at them. "You know. Harry's mum was redhead too. Potter men seem to be wild for them."

They walked up the steps and Sirius opened the door. It had been charmed to only let certain people in. He made a note to include Ginny's handprint also. Sirius called out for the rest of the family to come out. "Tonks! Remus! We're home!"

There was absolute silence.

"Harry's brought a girl home!"

A scurry of footsteps brought Remus and Tonks. Tonks was sporting her usual pink hair along with a full belly. Remus looked tired from his latest transformation but was grinning at them.

Harry put an around Ginny. "Remus, Tonks, this is Ginny Weasley."

"Weasley. I went to school with a Charlie Weasley," Tonks said with a big smile.

"My brother." Ginny replied and shook her hand.

"A redhead." Remus remarked as he shook her hand. "A lovely one. I'm Remus Lupin, and of course, my wife Nymphadora."

"Just Tonks." Tonks took her hand and led her to the kitchen. "We're both Aurors. It gets damn complicated when they're calling out assignments. Come. Remus is cooking because I couldn't conjure food if my life depended on it. I'll make us some decaf tea."

Ginny turned to quickly wink and smile at Harry before they went into the kitchen.

Harry was grinning from ear to ear.

Sirius and Remus looked at one another in disbelief. They couldn't believe the boy they had raised was now a man in love. Harry had a few girlfriends but none of them were ever very serious. Not serious enough that he had brought them home. Remus waved a hand in front of his face.

Nothing.

The boy was done for.

* * *

A week later, Harry's show premiered. The studio was packed and Harry stood proudly in the middle of it all. The Madame stood next to him while a group of critics spoke to the budding new artist.

Harry searched the room and found Ginny across the room. She wore a knee length, black dress with cap sleeves. Her hair was curled at the ends and she was staring up at larger painting of his. She met his eyes and raised her champagne glass with a grin.

Ginny turned to look up at the portrait. She could tell how much he loved painting and how talented he was at it. Sirius walked to her quietly and gave her a smile. "He's talented, isn't he?"

He nodded. "Yes, it is a great hobby for him," Sirius replied. She turned to him wondering why he seemed so adverse to Harry's raw talent. "He will have less time for this though once he is a full-time Auror."

Oh yes.

"Don't you think that maybe this profession might be more to his liking?"

"Harry doesn't know what he wants," Sirius said defensively. "He's meant to be an Auror. It is what his father wanted. It is what HE wants."

"He wants or what you want," Ginny replied in a loud hiss. The gallery was suddenly silent.

Harry looked at them curiously. They both gave him an uneasy smile and turned to one another. "Ginny, I raised Harry so I know him enough to know what he wants. You, on the other hand, have known him for what? Two months?!"

Ginny glared at him. "I know him more than you know. I know you more than you know! You're just trying to replace your best friend. He will never be his father. Harry loves being an artist and I think that the thought scares you! If he does than you will have to realize that he's not James!"

"Watch your words Ginny."

"I can't be here," she said suddenly. "I won't watch his dreams die to suffice your own. It will hurt…"

"Why is that?" Sirius asked seriously.

Harry walked towards them and caught her soft, shaky voice:

"Because I love him."

She took a swig from her glass. Her eyes were wet. "I have to go."

Ginny turned and walked out of the gallery door. She couldn't do this. Not again. Ginny had suddenly come to the realization that her breakup with Michael has hurt her more than she thought.

When she had left Michael, Ginny had told people that they had given up on each other. It was more that he had given on them. She was never a fool so she had let him go. He was still with girl that he had cheated on her with. The concept of love gave her anxiety.

And she had just said she loved Harry. Ginny couldn't take it.

Not another heartbreak, and especially with Harry.

She apparated away.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Harry asked his Godfather. Sirius look thoroughly ashamed of himself. He had never meant to snap at Ginny but she had hit a little too close to home.

"Nothing," he muttered and turned away from his Godson.

Harry got hold of Sirius's shoulder and turned him around. "That is complete and utter crap!"

"She was talking all kinds of nonsense, Harry," Sirius said defensively. "She was saying that you didn't want to be an Auror. That I was just trying to replace your father! But she's wrong, isn't she Harry?"

The younger man looked down silently.

Sirius faltered. "Isn't she?"

"I don't want to be an Auror, Sirius," Harry said softly. "I'm sorry. I can't be my father anymore."

"No one ever asked you to."

"YOU DID!" Harry was livid. "You didn't have to say it but it was in your words or in your actions! You kept on saying 'It would have made your father happy'. Or when I was younger, you would make me sit at my father's desk like I was bloody him!" Harry threw his hand in the air. "Ginny and painting were the only things that made me different from him. Now you want me to give them up? I won't."

"Harry---" Sirius reached out to him.

"I have to go," Harry said suddenly. "I can't be near you. I'm leaving Grimmauld. I'll send for my things."

"Harry, wait a minute--"

"No." He put his hand out. "I am no longer under your rule anymore."

Harry apparated away.

* * *

Ginny flooed into her apartment. Without thinking, she flicked her wand to prevent anyone from flooing in as well as putting up an anti-apparation charm. Tonight, she didn't want anyone to come in and see her like this.

She let the tears fall. The fear that gripped her was sharp. Ginny had been through this before. Her last relationship had crumbled quickly. This relationship was progressing quickly. So quickly that she felt herself unable to have any control and it was a scary thought.

She went to her washroom and quickly splashed water over her face. Ginny then changed into some comfy sweats and decided that she would settle in by drinking a glass of wine by the fire.

As she placed her glass on her coffee table, a knock was heard on the door. Her heart began to pound and she wondered if it was Harry.

She couldn't handle this right now--"Ginny! Open up! It's Hermione!"

Ginny sighed in relief and went to the door. When she opened the door, her friend stood in front of her smiling widely. Her hair was pinned so her curls were placed in messy bun. She wore a long dress and a green parka jacket. As soon as Hermione saw her face, the smile fell off. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing that I wish to talk about at the moment," she replied and open the door wider. "Come in."

"Wait," Hermione said suddenly and seriously. "I want to introduce someone to you." Ginny crossed her arms and looked at her best friend inquiringly. "Allow me to present my husband."

Ginny's eyes widened when she saw who was suddenly in front of her. "RON!" He smiled and held Hermione's hand where beside the engagement ring was now a beautiful platinum band.

She threw her arms around both of them. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

Ron pulled her into a tight hug and lifted her off the ground. "Thank you for helping me--helping us. I don't think Hermione would have been convinced until you told her otherwise."

"Do Mum and Dad know?"

"Not yet," Ron told her and she pulled them into her apartment. "We wanted to keep it quiet. There was only the officiate and one of his clerks as the witness."

"I hope you don't mind," Hermione said and took her hand. "I know you were going to Harry's art show." Ginny burst into tears and her now sister-in-law pulled her in. "What's wrong?"

The story spilled out.

When she was finished and weeping into Hermione's shoulder, her brother then asked her if she thought that he should kick Harry's arse.

She laughed and wiped her eyes. "No, I'm not very sure why I even ran away. He never did anything wrong. He was perfect."

"Maybe that was the reason," Hermione reasoned. "He was too perfect so you didn't know if what you were feeling was real. With Michael, you felt like that at the beginning from what I remember and then later…you didn't. Have you ever thought that as fast as you fell for Harry; you could possibly fall out of it just as quickly?"

"I don't think I can stand if it happen like that."

"You know what, Gin?" Her brother put a hand on his shoulder. "As much as I love Hermione, I know that she's not perfect." Hermione scowled and her brother laughed affectionately at his wife. "But I love her with those imperfections. Do you think you could love Harry with his imperfections? Do you even know what they are? Are you willing at this point to find them out?"

Ginny looked at her brother with bright, shining eyes. "I don't know," she replied truthfully.

"Than I suggest you give yourself time," her brother replied and pulled her into his arms.

* * *

Harry packed his things after his last sketching class. Madame had ended the class early sensing that her young protégé was unwell. He sighed tiredly and was glad that at least he would have peace and quiet at his own place. Sirius, however, was adamant in trying to speak to him. Remus and Tonks had tried to reason with him but he would not talk to his Godfather.

Ginny had disappeared off the face of the earth. He did not understand what had happened between her and Sirius. He refused to speak to Sirius about it thinking that his Godfather might tell the story in his favor.

Harry flung his bag over his shoulder and turned to see Hermione, Ginny's friend, in the doorway. "Hi Harry."

"Hermione!" He walked quickly to her. "What happened to Ginny? Is she okay?" She could see the concern in his eyes.

She held out a piece of folded stationary. "It's from Ginny. She wanted you to know that she's okay. I think she explains everything in the letter."

"Can I see her?"

"No," Hermione replied. "I don't think she is ready." She turned to walk out--

"Can you tell her that I hope she's okay? And that I'm thinking of her?"

The woman nodded. "Goodbye Harry."

Harry nodded back. "Goodbye Hermione."

When she left, Harry placed his bag down and sat in a nearby chair. Unfolding the letter, he began to read Ginny flowing script:

"Dear Harry,

You're probably wondering why I have left and why I'm writing this letter. The truth is that I don't think I'm quite ready to love you like I think I do. When I confronted Sirius about him pressuring you into Auror training; it really opened my eyes. Was I ready to put myself that heavily into your life? If you were to quit being an Auror than it might cause many problems. Problems, financially and most importantly, problems with your family especially your Godfather.

Thinking about it, I don't think I should have confronted him so harshly. I know nothing about your life or about your family. That scares me. I defending someone who I hardly know. I'm loving someone I hardly know. I only just got out of a long-term relationship and to get into another one with someone who might be the 'one' is not something I can handle.

It would only be catastrophic for us.

I want to love you knowing your imperfections and you knowing mine. Until we're ready for that, I think we have to step back. I don't want us to end up like Michael and I. I need to find out what I want alone to find out what I want with you. I know this might be the foolish way out but it is what I feel is right.

Please don't think it has anything to do with you or the choices you make. It doesn't. Follow what makes you happy. If in the end it's being an Auror than I am happy for you. If not than I think right now is the best time to find that out what will make you happy. Make me proud, Harry. Make yourself proud.

As for me, I will leave it up to fate or a higher being to decide what is to become to me. I leave it to both of us to find out later where we stand.

Always,

Ginny"

Harry folded the letter and held it to his chest. Somehow he felt as if a weight had been lifted. Getting his bag, he left the building and locked up behind him.

"Harry." It was Sirius and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Hey," Harry greeted him. They walked towards one another warily.

"I need to know why you left," he asked. "Is being Auror really something that you don't want?"

Harry thought for a moment and then put a hand on Sirius's shoulder. " Sirius, I think I've made my decision."

* * *

_One Year Later--_

"Congratulations Ginny!" Parvati said as she held up her glass. Lavender, Luna, Hermione followed suit.

Ginny clinked glasses with her friends and took a sip of champagne. Looking around, she reflected on how much things had changed. Hermione caressed her stomach as she sipped the apple cider from her glass. Her brother and Hermione would be welcoming their baby girl in a month.

Luna was getting ready to go on an expedition with Rolf Scamander, the son of one of her father's colleagues. She would be abroad for a few months. Lavender and Parvati would be opening their own boutique in Diagon Alley.

As for her? Her thoughts were interrupted by her brother, Fred lifting her off the ground. "What are you doing?!!" Her brother put her down and gave her an impish grin.

"This is really wonderful, Ginny," he told her before he walked over to George across the room. Looking around, she saw that everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time.

Her art debut seemed to be going well. Though she had not returned to Madame DuBois art studio, her love for painting seemed to grow. It had been her therapy those first few months and many lonely nights, Hermione had found her working on a painting in her living room. She would spend nights on end working on one.

One day, her mother had suggested that perhaps she should consider renting a space and selling them. Her father then slipped her a paper with a contract for a small gallery rental. Parvati had enlisted the help of her sister Padma who worked for a PR firm to promote Ginny's paintings.

It was Michael, Ginny's ex, who had gotten the magazine spread in 'Art Today'. It turned out that woman who Michael had left her for was a writer. Melanie had felt horrible when she discovered that the man she had fallen for had left his long time girlfriend. It was guilt that had led her to Ginny but she had left the artist's apartment thoroughly impressed. The young woman had great talent and depth in her work.

Thus the next week, the article written by the Art Critic, Melanie Stromwell, declared Ginny as the newest art talent.

So the gallery show was filled and she had already sold three, rather expensive paintings. Walking around, she found herself at her favorite piece of work. It was an abstract painting featuring a different array of greens. This was the only piece that was not for sale.

Ginny took a sip from her glass and looked up at it. This one had been a particularly difficult one and had never felt satisfied with it. She could never get his particular shade of green. However many declared it her best work.

"What was your inspiration?"

"I was trying to get a particular green," she explained without thinking. "It never seemed to be right one--"

She turned to see Harry beside her. Ginny's mouth curved to a smile. "Harry."

"Hey Gin," he replied easily. "I hope you don't mind. Hermione and the girls invited me." She looked over to where her friends were. They all suddenly turned around to avoid her gaze except for Lavender who was jumping up and down excitedly. Hermione yanked her around.

"How are you?" she asked him.

"I'm good." Harry's eyes never left her. She looked incredible in her green wrap dress. "I'm going to Paris next week."

"Paris!" Her heart clenched. "Why?"

"Teaching art as well as helping to set up a new exhibit in the Louvre," he explained.

"What exhibit?"

"Mine," he replied. "Particularly a rather well-reviewed sculpture of Galatea."

"Congratulations," Ginny said easily.

"Ginny…" Harry turned to her. "I want you to come with me."

"Are you delusional?"

"No, I'm in love," he said. "I know that you said that we hardly know one another. Here's a little bit about me. I eat leaning on my counter reading magazines, I like to watch crappy reality shows on the telly, and I sing Aerosmith songs in the shower. Your turn."

She sighed as she looked up at him. What was he up to? "I'm not a morning person, I eat crackers with jam when I'm drunk, and--" She thought for a moment. There wasn't a day when she hadn't thought about him. "I missed you."

Harry's lips were suddenly on hers. He pulled away and looked into her eyes "I love you, Ginny. I love your non-morning person, crackers with jam eating-self. I want to get to know you because I know that I'll love everything else. Ginny, I just want you to know me and hopefully when you're ready you will love me, all of me."

"Shut up," Ginny said suddenly.

"What?"

"I said shut up," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll go with you on one condition."

"Tell me and it's done," Harry said.

"Marry me."

And so two days later, Harry did.

* * *

Harry finished and found Albus sprawled on his lap asleep. Lily was sleeping next to Ginny while James slept next to his brother, his mouth slightly open as he snored. Ginny met his eyes and laughed. "I guess that the story got a little too long for them."

"Too bad," he replied. "I thought it was pretty good!"

"It was," Ginny said and kissed his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too," Harry said and kissed her forehead. "We should probably get them into their beds." He moved Albus so that he was lying on the sofa. Walking over to James, he lifted his oldest boy. Ginny followed suit by laying Lily near Albus.

They always tucked their children together. When Harry was in his last year of Auror training, he never had a chance to put James to bed. Now that he had time, he made sure that he was there when the children went to bed. Time was precious with them and before they knew the children would be grown.

He held his oldest tighter at the thought. Ginny looked at him and seem to sense what he was feeling. She followed her husband up the stairs as she sang quietly:

"Before you go to sleep,

Say a little prayer,

Every day in every way,

It's getting better and better…"

They put James in bed and Ginny kissed the young boy's hair. Harry looked down at his son and pull his blanket around his small body. "Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy…"

They brought Lily up next. Her red hair flowed down as Harry carried her up the stairs. "Out on the ocean sailing away, I can hardly wait, to see you to come of age, but I guess we'll both, Just have to be patient…" His Lily was always the one who wanted to hurry and grow up. Mostly because of her desire to go to Hogwarts. He, on the other hand, was not ready to let his girl go just yet. She was so much like Ginny.

Ginny kissed her daughter's cheek and inhaled her sweet, flowery scent. She used the same shampoo that her Mum had her use.

Albus had stretched himself over the whole couch when they returned to the living room. Ginny pushed his hair off his forehead. Albus was the only one of her children who resembled Harry. It had made him all the more special. Harry brought him to the room which he shared with James. The parents sat on either side of him watching as he sighed in his sleep. "Before you cross the street, take my hand…"

His wife met his eyes, and grinned. "Life is just what happens to you, while your busy making other plans," she sang finishing the lyric.

"Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy…" Harry kissed the boy's forehead. "Sleep well Al," he said as he finished.

The young boy smiled in his sleep.

* * *

**_Many years later…_**

Harry put an arm around his wife as she wiped her eyes. Today they had sent Albus for his first year at Hogwarts. Harry had assuaged his son's fear of being placed in the rumored dark wizard house of Slytherin. It no longer mattered where he ended up as long as it was what he wanted.

However, he felt that Albus favored Ravenclaw for he was rather sharp.

Lily who had ran until the end of the platform joined them, her cheeks red and her hair windblown. Ginny took her hand while Harry took her other hand.

Together they walked to the car that they had driven to Kings Cross. They would be spending a day in the city for lunch. It was also to cheer Lily up since she was so upset about losing her brothers for the school year.

They later found themselves in a small café. Lily insisted on a banana split while her parents had their fill of fish and chips.

"So my little one, are you still upset about being left alone this year?" Harry asked as she dug into her ice cream dish.

She smiled. "Oh no Daddy. I'm not sad anymore." Her face was smeared with chocolate syrup and her mother wiped her face with an amused smile.

"Why is that?"

"Because Mummy said I'm going to have a new brother or sister soon," Lily explained in all seriousness. "Now I won't be all alone." The little girl continued to eat her ice cream.

Harry looked at his wife with shocked eyes.

Ginny took his hand and smiled contentedly. "You better get to work on another story, Harry."

* * *

The End.

'Beautiful Boy' was written and performed by John Lennon.

So ends this rather long chapter. Thank you for all your patience. In-between work and life, my mother had a sudden triple bypass surgery. She is recovering well.

I appreciate all reviews as long as they are constructive.

Happy Holidays!

JLaLa


End file.
